The Love of a Silent Star
by Night Ghost
Summary: A story of passion, obsession, and hatred.
1. Cold Beginnings

_**The Love of a Silent Star **_

_**Cold Beginnings **_

**_Chapter One_**

_Roy, I and my young son were so excited; we were awaiting the arrival of our newly adopted son. We were dressed in our finest, for some reason we hoped to impress our soon to be son. _

_We already have one child, and he is loved like no other, but we all decided that we wanted someone else in the family, and due to a problem that occurred a while back, I am no longer able to bare children, but that is another story, so as to that problem adoption was the answer for us all. _

_I suppose that would seem odd to some, but we had been waiting for this moment for some time now, and it had finally arrived. _

_We all heard the door bell ring, and we jumped in utter surprise. Roy was the one to open the door. A man was standing on our doorstep and eagerly walked in out of the cold, he was tall and burly, and he held a black brief case. He smiled and nodded his head slightly to us. _

"_Hello." He greeted and stuck his hand out too further the gesture._

_Roy returned the greeting and shook his hand in return. _

"_Well I'm sure you've all been waiting for this moment." The man said smiling, stepping further inside to allow all of us the privilege of seeing the soon too be new member of the family. The young boy stepped in after the man. He held a small black duffle bag that looked to have little or no items in it. _

_He was about the right height for his age. Blond hair fell lightly past his shoulders, which was tied back with a red-band; bangs adorned his face, slightly shadowing his perfectly sculpted face. _

_His eyes were the first to be noticed though, golden in color, and beautiful to behold, but there was something about them, they were cold eyes, not the normal eyes of a child. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, for his eyes showed no emotion what so ever. There was something about them though, they held a knowledge that only a person of great age would have a hold of. The young boy could teach, he knew things that many did not, and this could be seen. When one looked into his eyes, chills could run down ones back. _

_His face held no warmth, and his lips looked like a smile had never reached them. His clothes did not fit him; they were childish, unlike him. This mere boy of eleven could stop one in their tracks; he was a mysterious package just waiting to be ripped open. _

_Everyone just admired him, like he was sent down from heaven as a newly formed angel. _

_The silence was broken when the man that had brought the boy cleared his throat and got everyone's attention._

"_There are still some papers that need signing." The man said, and Roy walked away to finish the business in his study room leaving my son and me to look like fools, standing in the middle of the room staring at the sight before us. About three minutes after Roy and the tall man had left; I again broke the silence by going over to the child, that hadn't moved an inch since arriving. I kneeled to his height and place my hands on his shoulders, a soft smile coming to my face. _

"_Hello, my name is Riza, and this is my son Alphonse." I say gesturing for my son too come over, which he does after a few seconds._

"_So what would you like to be called?" I ask and I only receive silence in return._

_I brush my hands across his cheek looking into his eyes, and he looks back at me. I search his eyes for any flicker of emotion, any hint that there is a child beneath this icy exterior, but I see no such thing. I feel my heart swell up with pity and sadness for the boy, and I wonder if we have done the right thing by adopting him, if this child can be warmed, if a smile can be brought to his face, or even if he can be formed back into a child that he might or might not have once been. _

_I did not notice the sound of laughter come out of an opened door, since my eyes are still locked with the 'child's'._

"_Well I hope you all have a wonderful evening." The man says going to the door and bowing slightly at us, as I stand. _

"_Thank you for bringing him safely here." Roy said to the man, shaking his hand before shutting the door behind him._

"_So what's the new member of the houses name?" Roy asked. "On the paper it said, he didn't have one, so why don't we give him one?" Roy stated looking to each of us. _

"_My name is Edward." The words ran smoothly out of the 'child's' mouth, like the words had been rehearsed time and time again. _


	2. Silent Observer

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Silent Observer **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_The first time I saw the child, he was sitting on a park bench smoking a cigarette. This somewhat surprised me at first, but I had learned too mind my own business, because I didn't really know what was happening in the child's life, so it wasn't my place to tell him what to do. I noticed that someone was watching the blond haired boy. The one watching looked to be older in appearance, but gentler and kinder in the face. He was just standing there, staring, pretty much like I was doing right now._

_Ridicules, I thought to myself, so I went over and sat next the blond haired child. I sat about three feet away from him, I folded my legs elegantly, and placed my hands softly on my lap, watching the boy, he was taking gentle puffs at the cigarette as if he had been doing it for years. _

_I took in every detail of the child, from the expertly braided hair to the neatly trimmed fingernails. He looked to be a person that took pride in keeping everything cleaned and polished on himself, unlike most young boys who didn't give a damn about what there appearance was, or what they looked and dressed like out doors. _

_The boy did not look more than twelve years of age, but his face said otherwise, eyes that were empty and held nothing in them, lips that did not smile and a face that held no amiability. I relaxed in my seat, feeling the light breeze touch my skin. The child, if he could be called that, wore dark blue jeans that looked to be fresh off the rack, all black sneakers that fit nicely on his feet, and a black long sleeve button up shirt that was cuffed several times up to his elbow. On his arms there were several different small white scars in several places, which I could not tell if they had been self inflicted or by some other individual. His hands were only partly smooth, there were small calluses in several places, but were hard to be seen from a distance, he had a body that looked to have been through a lot. _

_Right now the boy's cigarette is almost finished, the boy does not seem too notice, but continues to stare off into some un-seen world. I notice the elder boy that had been standing, watching the blonde, was still there, when I made eye contact with him, I saw nothing but hate fill his eyes, and I knew that the boy was jealous of me for some reason, which I did not know why._

"_He doesn't like you very much." I hear the blonde say smoothly. His voice was too calm, too impeccable, for someone of his age. _

"_Why?" I ask, trying to keep this un-seen conversation going. _

_The boy just sits back, tossing his cigarette into the nearby dirt, and takes out another one and lighting it, he pushes the small packet of cigarettes at me, I shake my head declining them, so he returns the pack to his pocket where a lighter appears in his hand. It is small, the color of silver, with flames decorating both sides of the lighter. It takes the boy two tries too get the new cigarette lighted. He puts his right leg on top of the other, and places his free hand on his black sneaker. _

"_What's your name?" I ask._

"_What's yours?" He asks, his eyes still looking out into that un-seen world. _

_I smirk at this reply. "Lust." I respond giving him the pleasure of my name. "And yours would be?" I ask him again._

_But instead of an answer, I get another question, "Is he still watching us?"_

"_Yes." I reply._

"_Good."_

"_Why is that good? He looks about ready too kill someone." _

"_He loves me." This answer takes me by surprise, not that I am against gay relationships, it's just this 'man' child did not look like the type that was made for loving._

"_Why does he love you?" I ask._

"_I kissed him."_

"_Then wouldn't that just be considered a form of lust?" I ask, looking again in the other child's direction. _

_Once again instead of answering my question he says something entirely different, like he had not heard me, "He will do anything for me."_

"_Is that what he said?" _

"_Yes. Too some, it may seem odd, that one would do anything for someone, even die, because of a kiss, he calls it love, is that love to you?"_

"_No I would not callit that,more of an empty desire to want something, until it seems like it is driving one mad."_

"_Progression of lust, yes?" He asks me._

"_Yes." I reply, and when I turn back to look at the silent observer, he is gone. _

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**In this story, Edward and Alphonse are not brothers, Roy and Riza are married, and Alphonse is older than Edward. **


	3. Dying Hope

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Dying Hope**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Three years before**_

_The boy was sitting in a plastic chair waiting for his 'uncle' to get done with the police. They had caught the man and the boy trying to get into the city illegally. The man had fake I.D, but the boy was legal, even though the officers could not find any family ties or someone in relation to him anywhere. The man that said to be the boy's uncle had been caught with drugs and a gun on him, which was in clear violation of the laws that abided in the city. _

_The boy however was completely clean, even his clothing, black blazer and tie were neat and clean. It looked like he had been taken from Sunday church, but the boy claimed that the man was his uncle; the man was detained until a hearing was assigned to him for his day in court. As for the boy he stayed seated for hours while the police and custom officers, tried to work out paper-work him, and trying to locate the real family._

_A police officer sat across from the blonde haired child, trying to assess the boy. They could not find a name for him in anyone's file, it was like he had just been dropped on earth and left for someone to find. The boy was looking at him now, his eyes burned holes into the officer, eyes that were cold and un-feeling were all that could be seen. _

_The officer hated when a child had to be dragged down in these kinds of problems, it always put a lot of strain on them, although with this child it seemed like he didn't even care. It unnerved the officer that the boy was so quite and resigned, when offered a cold soft drink the child shook his head, and nodded his head softly to the coffee pot instead, truly a strange child._

_The officer stood, from where he sat and walked over to the receptionist, and muttered a few words too her about calling social services to come pick up the child. The officer took one last look at the boy before walking away back to his office and moving on with his life. _

_**Present**_

"_So did you meet anyone at school today Edward?" Riza asked him, as they all ate the dinner she had prepared. _

_He only replied with a small shrug to the shoulders. As of the moment he treated Roy with a mild neglect, with Riza he had not even said a word too since arriving, just the occasional shrug and sighs, and as for Alphonse, he was more focused on him, paying more attention to him. _

_After dinner, Riza and Roy remained in the kitchen talking softly and cleaning up the remains of dinner, while the boys retired to their rooms. _

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_It's almost midnight and I still cannot sleep. My mind is going a hundred miles an hour with different thoughts, mostly about my step-brother. I remember the kiss he gave me._

_Distracted by my thoughts, I do not hear the door softly open and a presence step inside, coming closer to me and where I lay on my bed. What snapped me out of my phase is when he calls my name, and I jump surprised and glad at the same time for the intrusion. Since I always lock my door at night, I have no idea how he entered my room. _

_He sits on the edge of the bed; softly placing his hand on my stomach. The other hand he runs through my hair and along my jaw-line. I hold my breath while he does this. I close my eyes while he continues and wonder what he will do next. I jump again when I feel lips being pressed to mine. It was a harsh kiss, not like the one that he had given me before. When he touched my body, he was rough. I wanted it though, and I longed for it, for so long, so I let him continue taking everything that he gave, giving nothing back. _

_Once complete, he walked away like nothing had happened, and looked at me with the same empty and cold eyes. I don't talk about those nights that he comes to me, hoping that if I never told, he would never stop coming. I loved him so much that it hurt and I hoped that he loved me._

_Hope died in my heart, when I caught him on his knees before someone else, he was pleasuring him, he was on his knees before my father. I wanted too run and hide, get the disgusting site out of my mind, but I stood there and watched, while he degraded himself further. _

_I saw his eyes move too mine, which had extensively widened in the few seconds, when I saw that he had seen me standing there watching him. I ran for my life there, and went to hide in my room. I told no one because I still loved him and still needed him. He stopped touching me though, he stopped talking to me and anything physical or just a passing hello was stopped. I cried at night, praying that he would come back to me, but he didn't. _

_I now knew about what he did when he was not around my family, and they were blind enough not too notice what was happening in their family. He gave himself to anyone that paid him. I was truly disgusted with this, but I kept hoping that this would change, that he would stop, but I was wrong. _


	4. Empty Sins

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Empty Sins**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_Days and weeks passed and Edward continued to disappear days and nights never stopping. _

_One night I snuck into his room, looking at him as he slept, I had never seen him so tired before. He must have doing a lot this night. I shook his arm somewhat roughly and woke up._

"_What's going on?" He asked groggily and looked at me; even in his waking state his eyes still remained cold. _

"_Do you love me Edward?"_

"_No." It was a short reply that cut me to the quick. _

"_Do you love anyone?"_

"_No." He answered me again. _

"_You know I love you." I wondered if he remembered the first time I told him that._

"_No you don't." He stated simply. "No one loves me."_

_I was somewhat stunned by the reply. "How can you know that I don't love you, you don't even know what love is!" I state, my voice elevating slightly. _

"_Why do you love me?"_

_I thought desperately for an answer but I finally realized that I did not know why I loved him. "I don't know, some times I wished I didn't." _

"_So then don't love me." He said like it meant nothing to him, like he didn't care if anyone loved him or not._

"_It's not that easy, you can't just get read of love, I can't make it go away." _

"_Don't worry, you're only saying you love me because of the sex, soon you will realize that as well, it is only desire that you feel, nothing more."_

_It sounded so rehearsed like he said it every night over and over again. _

"_Do you think of me like the other people you fuck? I know you take money from them for your service's, why don't you charge me?" I asked sitting down next to him on the side of the bed._

"_Because you are beautiful and flawless and because I wanted to harm you."_

_The last words hurt me and all I wanted to do was cry at that moment, he says these nice things to me, things that warmed me, and then he has too shoot me down._

_I catch my breath before talking again, "Why would you want too hurt me?" I ask._

"_Because you love me."_

"_You wanted to hurt me just because I love you? I don't understand."_

_A small empty smile came to his lips. "You mean nothing to me," He said bringing his face closer to mine, "Soon you will hate me like everyone else." He says to me and kisses me softly before pulling away and turning on his side, his back facing me, pulled the covers up to his neck and closed his eyes._

_I walk to the door and open it, but I stop and turn back to where he lay, "You are empty."_

_I say to him as I slowly walk out._

"_I know." I hear him say as I close the door and go back to my room._

_**Next day**_

_Breakfast had become quite, no one talked to each other and tension was high in the family. Riza had studied Edward for some time and noticed how much the family had changed since he had come. Roy had become silent and more resigned; he did not look her in the eye anymore like he was ashamed of something. Alphonse looked like he was locked in a constant battle in his mind over something. As for Edward he was as quite and as cold as ever. _

_Once breakfast was finished Edward was the first to make his exit, five minutes later Alphonse also make his way too the door, closing it behind him and leaving the two parents to their silence. _

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

_Alphonse is following me again, he has been doing it ever since I stopped fucking him, he seems like a lost puppy that needs someone to help him find his way home. I always lead him through different places not really trying to get read of him till the fourth day when it just becomes annoying. _

_On the fourth day I turn a corner and make my escape from him. I walk for several minutes making different turns until I come to an ally way which goes into an open space. The space is in dead sight of the street. I spot one of my customers leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. I consider turning around but he spots me so I stand still, waiting. _

_**Lust's P.O.V**_

_I saw the blonde hair boy turn into an ally way so I follow wondering if we can have another 'conversation' like before. I stand by the corner watching to see what the boy is doing. I see him look in one direction and stop all movement. A man comes into my line of sight; he grabs the boy by the back of the head, by his hair. He spits the cigarette out of his mouth off to the side letting it smother in the small puddle of water. _

_I see him roughly plant his lips on to the boys, holding his head still with the grip on his hair. After seconds the man releases the boy and shoves him down to his knees before him. I hear the man say something like, "Un-do me," I hear the muttered words. When the boy does not respond, the man raises his fist and slams it down on the boys face, sending him sprawling to the side. _

_When the boy returns to his knees I get a clear shot of his side of face. It does not surprise me when I see that the boy shows no emotion on his face, even though that hit looked like it could have broken his jaw. _

_I hear a noise behind me and when I turn I see the child that had previously been watching the blond was standing behind me, his expression showed that he was curious. I turned back around letting him come closer to see what I was watching; I see his eyes go wide as he sees the blonde on his knees. _

_I turn my sight back to the scene. The man is un-doing the boys braid now, releasing his hair from its binds. His hair falls around his shoulder loosely, hiding his face again. The man grabs his hair again and pulls him to toward him, still on his knees. The man mutters the word again to the boy and this time the boy complies, un-hooking his belt and un-zipping his pants. His head was immediately forced forward and forced onto the man. I could tell that the boy standing next to me was about too bolt from the loathsome sight._

_The man began too do a rocking motion in the boy's mouth, this time the boy pulled something from his pocket. The man yelled in pain as the blonde haired child bit him leaving a bloody mark, as he stepped back. The child lunged forward stabbing the small black pocket knife into the man's stomach and pulling it out, blood sputtering everywhere including on the blonde. Due the mans size though he was still alive, so while he fell on his knees he grabbed the boys throat pulling him down under him chocking the life from the child. _

_Blood was spilling out of his mouth onto the blonde. The boys face continued to be stone cold while he stabbed the man's hand with the knife, releasing his grip on his neck and giving him the opportunity to stab him straight in the neck where the artery was located, when he pulled out an extensive amount of blood sprayed everywhere. The man covered his throat trying to stop the blood from pouring out, but it proved futile. The boy watched as the man tried to stop himself from dieing. He sat back on his ass rubbing his throat, where bruises were now forming. After another ten seconds the man stopped his pathetic struggles and stopped moving all together, his hands fell limply to the ground. The blood had moved over too the boy now, staining his jeans and shoes. The child did not seem too care, he just took out a cigarette in his bloody hands and lit it, taking in the smoke like it was a relief. _

_The child that had been by my side was now gone, so I looked behind me to see if he was there, seeing as he wasn't I turned back and this time I see that the blonde is looking directly at me. He stands and walks over too me, where he passes and sits on the near by bench. I go and sit next to him looking at the large bruise now completely covering his temple and making its way down the cheek and parts of the eye, where blood was slowly trickling down. A large red mark could still be seen where the bruise had not engulfed yet. _

"_Pretty isn't it?" The child asked me, raising his hand and touching it softly. _

"_It looks like it hurts." I say to him, speaking the truth._

_He turns his head toward me and a smile appears, the smile did not reach his eyes though, it was empty and held nothing in it. It was just the moving the lips upward into a fake smile nothing more. _

_He threw the cigarette aside and moved his head toward mine, where he brought his lips extremely close to mine, where he almost succeeded in kissing me. But I put my hand on his bloody lips and pushing his head away from mine._

"_I'm not like all the other little whores that surround you." I tell him and I smile at him, getting up there and turning my back on him walking away. I could feel his eyes on mine and I suddenly wondered what he was thinking and if anyone had ever rejected him before. _


	5. Why Do You Do This To Me?

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_The police interrogated Edward and me about what happened that day, and I later found out that Edward had said that the man named Hoenheim had attacked him and tried to rape him, so he had defended himself. _

_The police believed this story, seeing as Edward had a split lip, and bruises and cuts on his face and neck, none of the people Edward had been sleeping with said different, they were either too ashamed, or they did not want Edward too stop fucking them. This hurt me inside, to know that he toyed with them and did not care what anyone thought about it. _

_I watched through the glass as the one called Lust was interrogated as well, and her story coincided with Edwards, I wondered what her connection was with him, I can swear that Edward has never touched her and yet she still stands up for him. _

_When it was my turn to be questioned I contemplated the idea of telling the police that that woman named Lust had done it, but I didn't, I knew that Edward was intrigued by her and I still loved him and I didn't want him to leave me, so I kept my mouth shut. _

_The case was closed and it was ruled as self-defense, Edward got off with nothing. He continued to go out and do what he did best, never learning. _

_Two days later as I was walking I saw him with someone else, I had seen this guy at school I believe his name was Russell although I can't be sure. They were sitting on a bench in front of a creek. Russell had a small smile on his face while he had his hand on Edward's face and he was running his hands through Edward's un-done hair. Edward was kissing him softly on the lips and on the neck. I could hear Russell softly moaning every time Edward made contact with his skin._

_I stood there watching, the disgust evident on my face. After regaining my composure I ran toward them with my eyes closed and once I knew I was close I swung my arms out hitting, feeling my fist connect with a face. I opened my eyes to see that I had hit Edward and he was now lying on the ground wiping the blood from his reopened lip. I don't believe I met to hit him, more so I wanted to hurt Russell. So I turned and back-handed him knocking him down to the ground with a groan of pain. I jumped on him, straddling him so he could not move and started to swing my fist down on his face. _

_I hit everywhere on his face, and I kept asking my self what was so special about him, that wasn't about me? Why did Edward kiss him and make him love him, but not me? Before I knew it I was being forcibly removed from off of Russell and thrown down on the ground with no mercy what-so-ever. Edward had grabbed me and shoved me down to the ground holding my arms above my head and pressing his knee into my stomach. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as I closed my eyes. I felt the pressure release on my limbs and stomach and knew that he had gotten up. I heard a few muttered words from Edward and another soft moan. I opened my eyes and saw Edward once again kissing Russell. _

_After a few seconds he released him and Russell turned and ran up the hill turning back for a second and waving at Edward before running off. I closed my eyes again breathing heavily. I did not hear when Edward came down beside me and whispered in my ear. _

"_How much do you love me now?" He whispered with a cocky tone of voice. _

_I opened my eyes again and this time aimed for his head as I tried to punch him. I missed but managed to flip him on his back and straddle him, as I held my hands to his throat. I wondered how easy it would be to kill him at that moment. His eyes were as cold as ever and when I looked into them, I calmed and realized that I still loved him. How? I wondered he hurt me constantly with no signs of changing or remorse. I lowered my head closer to his, releasing my grip on his shirt and placing my hands on either sides of his head. _

"_I still love you." I whispered as I forcibly pressed my lips to his. I licked his lips and tasted the blood on them, as I forced my way into his mouth. He kissed me back like there was no tomorrow. I wondered him he liked the pain, as I bit his lips making it bleed more. It exited me for some reason, and with his response I knew he felt the same way. I wanted and needed to hurt him as well, all the pressure of the pain that had built up with him I let out in that kiss, hoping to make him pay for what he had been doing to me. _

_We broke away, our lips now mixed with each other's blood, I was panting heavily, he managed too breathe as calm as ever. He looked at me with the same hard expression._

"_What is emotion?"_

_I was taken aback by the question. "It's what people feel on regular bases."_

"_And love? What is love like?"_

"_When a person loves someone, it's like … you want to devour that person, you can't get enough of them, and you never tire of that person."_

"_Why do you love me?" He asks me for the second time._

_I think for an answer again, "I suppose because you're different, special, you're beautiful…" I sigh, "I don't know… I really don't know." I say as I close my eyes, tiredly. _

"_I see."_

_I truly did not know why I loved him, I just did, I'm pretty sure that everyone else that he had made contact with physically wanted him, needed him like a drug. He has such a strong effect on people it's impossible to explain. _

_I love him, no one can change that. _


	6. The Fire That Burns Within

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The fire that burns within**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The past**_

_The house had been run down and built up many times, from the looks of it someone had once taken care of it, but possibly the new management had let it run down. Windows were cracked and broken allowing the freezing air into the house, paint was falling off and the door was busted in. But what really was completely vulgar was the smell as one would walk inside. _

"_Oh fucking son of a bitch." The man cursed as he walked inside. "It's like the Devil ran through this place and left his crap behind." The man said as he walked through the house, he walked over broken and toppled chairs and books and other different items that had been smashed up and ruined. He looked through the first room which contained the body of an inanimate man. He was lying on his side, with a knife wound in his chest. Flies buzzed around him and ants crawled in and out of open holes, including his eyes, mouth and parts that had previously been eaten away. _

_What was left of the man's eyes, one could tell that he had died in agony and that he had not experienced a quick and painless death. _

_The man turned away from the sight and went into the next room, glass crunching under his black military boots. The second room had no light in it so the man opened the blinds allowing some in. The sight was bloodcurdling; the woman's head had been severed almost completely off, now it was just hanging to the side. Legs were broken and were lying in grotesque positions. Her lower half had been spit open, which allowed the intestine to hang out in the open. The blood had drained from her, where it had spilled all over the hard wood floor; staining it the color of crimson. Her eyes were completely covered in flies, some having broken there way in, eating everything in there way. Ants and other types of bugs crawled in and out of her mouth; flies also flew out of her mouth. Rats had made their way into her stomach eating and gnawing on the bloody cords that hung from her lower regions. _

_Over in the far corner, there was another form, much smaller than the woman, more in child form. The small boy was just sitting in the corner, arms lying lucid by his sides, legs stretched out and head leaning back against the corner wall. There were a few flies on the boy, buzzing around him and landing on exposed places. Rats were gnawing on wounds that most likely had once just been scrapes from either playing out-doors or from being beat. The wounds were now open and exposed to the germs and the other loathsome objects in the room. The man looked at the boy for any signs of life, and was surprised when he saw the child's eyes open and look blankly at him. After seconds the child blinked._

_His eyes were dull, empty and lifeless. His hair was ratty and uncared for, his clothes had been eaten through and had several holes in them, and were the color scarlet from the blood on the floor. His arms had wounds that had been put there by many different things and beings. Once these wounds healed they would scar for life. His body was small and frail, due to lack of food and water. His body and face also held little to no color. His small body held only a small amount heat, just enough to show that the child still lived, thus it was cold and frigidity. _

"_Hey William we've got a live one."_

_The other man came walking in the room looking around at the room in disgust._

"_What did you say dumb ass?"_

"_He's alive." Dumb ass stated pointing to the boy in the corner. William went over and shooed the flies and rats away from him, checking the child's vital signs. He lifted the boy's lifeless arms and let them drop back down to the floor._

"_Take him; you can clean once we get back to the van."_

"_Right." Dumb ass replied and went and picked the life-less boy up, slinging him over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk out to the black van. William stayed inside, dumping gasoline everywhere, in each room, making sure the bodies was soaked. Once that was complete, he stepped out and threw a lighter inside, allowing the house to go up in flames. _

_Once in the van William gave the order to clean the boy up with whatever possible. "He should make a pretty penny." He said. _

"_Brats got long hair, not bad looking eyes either." Dumb ass said as he cleaned the boy with towels and other items. "Someone will take him for sure."_

**_The present_**

_**Roy's P.O.V**_

_I remember when we had Alphonse; it had been the happiest moments of our lives. He was the best thing that happened to us. After I retired from the military, I married Riza and we contemplated having a large family, which was later decided that we wanted one. So that's when Alphonse came to us._

_After about a year we all decided we wanted another child. But on the way home from shopping, Riza was hit by a large car. The front of her small car was slammed in causing the steering wheel to suddenly slam forward into Riza hitting her midsection damaging her for life. _

_Even though we tried everything, Riza was told that she could no longer have children. This hurt her more than me, but we got over it in time and decided to continue the family, so adoption was the key. Due to my perfect record we were given the right to adopt. So after about four or five months, papers went through and we chose our son. _

_When Riza heard what happened to Edward, how he got caught with a drug dealer and such, her heart went out too him, so we chose him and accepted him into our family right away._

_Every time I looked at him, something just stirred in me, a longing to posses him. After some time he started to take a certain interest in me. He would pay attention to me during meals, such as dinner. He would make sure he had my attention as he ate. Slowly putting the food into his mouth, when he drank he would make sure his lips were wet, so he could run his tongue over his lips slowly, like that was the only thing he was focused on or that mattered in the world._

_I don't know why I suddenly had an attraction toward the boy, I mean I love my wife like no other, and I was never attracted to men, boys no less. I did not know about the business he was running with other fathers or men and some women. The day I cracked was the day I saw him playing with another man; pleasuring him in ways I did not know to be possible. I should have done something at that moment, call the police or tell my wife that our adopted son was demented and a whore, but I didn't, I kept quite about it. _

_The first time had been when my wife was out shopping and my son was out with other friends. He seduced me on the chair, and pleasured me for almost two hours. We did this while my wife was gone, but after awhile she caught on, and started figuring out that I was doing something with Edward. We started to fight and I moved into another room. But even so, with my own room I have more time with Edward to do as I please. _

_When ever Riza and Alphonse are out I am allowed to release my built up tension on Edward. He lets me use him in more ways than one. _

"_Do you still love your wife?" He asked me one day, as I rolled off of him and on to my side of the bed. _

_I did not really know how to answer this question, because ever since Edward had come and seduced me, I was having different thoughts. "In some ways, yes I do love her."_

"_Do you love me?" He asks._

"_Yes." I respond._

"_How much do you love me?"_

_I wait a few seconds before responding, "I love you so much it hurts me."_

"_Do you love me more than your wife?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Would you do anything for me?"_

"_Yes … yes I would do anything for you."_

"_Good." This was the last thing he said to me as he returned to his own room. _


	7. Vision

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Vision**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The past**_

_The air was bone chilling; one could see each other's breath as they breathed. No one was close though, they all went to there separate corners, arms wrapped around themselves, in desperation to keep out the cold. _

_Seven of the children had already died from starvation, cold and abuse. The men in charge fed them rarely, only once every two days, just enough to keep them alive, not enough to keep them comfortable. There were no blankets in the iron prison._

_Most of the boys cried and sucked their thumbs; others were too scared to even blink, but one boy just stared off into space, not really giving a damn what kind of situation he was in. As far as he was concerned they would all die sometime, no point in wasting one's breath over something that they could not stop. _

_Over thirty boys were packed into a trailer that swayed as the truck was driven by one of the men. The boys were going to their new "homes" were they would become whores to whoever bought them._

_Two men were walking around in the trailer looking each boy up and down, pulling some up by the hair, patting them down pinching there frail bodies in several places checking for strength and weakness. They gestured for four boys to stand and come to the back of the trailer._

"_The brunette with brown eyes, the blonde with blue eyes, the brunette with grey eyes and the blonde with long hair and yellow eyes." They called out, after about two minutes of getting them standing in the back, the men started to talk again._

"_You four are the best looking of the rest of this lot; you will have your first lesson here, just to make sure that you are ready for when you are sold to your new masters." One man stated as he un-buckled his pants. He looked through the four and grabbed the long haired blonde; he pulled him forward toward him. He gestured for the other man to continue as well. He turned the long haired blonde around and shoved him down to his knees. He jerked the boy's pants and under-wear down until they were around his ankles._

"_Now boy when your master starts doing this to you, you will stay perfectly still. You won't say a word; you won't scream you won't do anything. You will turn into a fucking mute, do I make myself clear boy?" The man asked as he jerked the boy's loose hair up, so the child's head was looking straight up in a painful angle. _

_The child did not reply, he simply just closed his eyes and chose to ignore the man, despite him pulling on his hair painfully._

"_I am not your master boy, you will respond to me!" The man yelled as the child continued to disobey him. "Very well, lesson number one." The man said as he plunged painfully into the child's ass. The child remained oblivious to what was happening, tuning himself out from the world, this of course man the man more angry and push inside him more painfully, causing the child to bleed, as the man tore through his virgin ass. _

_**The present**_

_Dinner was once again silent, Riza was still licking her wounds from what she had found out about the rest of her family, Roy ached for Edward, and Alphonse was hurt that his family was tearing apart, because of Edward. He remembered when his mother had used to smile brightly when ever Roy was around, now her face was dull and filled with hurt. His father kept longing for Edward, making his father love him even more. _

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_I keep wondering if he knew what he was doing to this family, and if he did was he enjoying the pain he brought, if he marveled in the mere pleasure of hurting us. He had to know what he did too us. I looked over at him, and he was as calm as ever, he was focused on his food, not noticing the silence in the family._

_I looked over at my father, and he looked like he was having a hard time eating, his breathing had changed, he was breathing more shallow now, and his eyes were lidded._

_I pretended to drop my fork on the white and blue tiled floor, so I got down on my knees, only too see that Edward was using his foot as a fuck-fuck toy on my father. Again I felt the bile coming to my throat at the sight. I got back into my seat and looked at my mother. She looked about ready to cry; fore she knew what was going on. My mother was the first to get up from the table; she took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. My father got a sort of guilty look on his face, and as for myself I got up and left the table, putting my plate in the sink, walking away. _

_I was outraged. I was angry at myself for not doing anything, angry at Edward for even doing those things at the table in front of my mother no less, but most of all I was angry at my father. He was supposed to be the grown-up, the man of the house, yet the only damn thing he cared about was the god-damn sex and his own desires. _

_As I walked down the hallway I saw Edward standing there, I walked up to him and slammed my fist into his stomach, no sound came from him as I did so. _

"_You fucking slut!" I yelled at him as I once again wrapped my hands around his throat beginning to squeeze. He did not fight back; he just lay on the floor letting me squeeze the life from him._

_A smile suddenly formed on his face, like he wanted this. "We mean nothing to you. Your just using us as pawns in your fucking game!" I yelled at him squeezing harder, watching as his face turned another color, and his breathing suddenly became nothing. _

_Before I knew it I was lying sprawled away from Edward my lip split and bleeding. My father was standing by Edward cradling his head and getting him to breathe again. He was softly calling his name. Edward's eyes slowly opened and he coughed as the air flowed back in him, my father helped him sit up. I closed my eyes and rolled on to my side, knowing that now they would kiss and go to my father's room and do things for hours. _

_I heard a loud grunt, and I opened my eyes again only to see my father falling to the floor landing on his back, unconscious. I looked at Edward surprised at what he had done. He looked at me and smiled that false smile again. He crawled over to me and laid me on my back. _

"_Is that what love is?" He asked me._

_I closed my eyes at this question. "I wanted to kill you, but I love you too much. You make me so mad that it hurts." I waited a few seconds, "Did you kill my father?"_

"_No."_

"_Why did you hit him? He saved your life." _

"_Possibly because he stopped you from finishing, possibly because he hit you. Who knows?"_

"_You want to die?"_

"_You want me dead. I see it in your eyes." He says to me as he gets up and I follow suit seconds later. _

"_When I see you touching someone else, other than me, yes I want you dead, but not because I don't love you. I do love you."_

"_Love; to want to feel ownership over someone, to possess them completely, to make sure they never get hurt, and they always feel safe, yes?" _

_I hesitate before saying yes._

_His voice was raspy and it sounded like it was pained. The way he said the words, it sounded sexy to me. I suddenly felt a tingly sensation down in my lower parts as I looked at him. I bit my lip bringing fresh blood to drip down my chin. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall, again my mouth against his. He wanted it, the pain that I inflicted upon him as I bit him and made sure it was painful and enough to bring blood. He sucked on my lower lip taking in the blood. I lowered my lips to his neck and sucked on the bruises that I had caused. _

_Minutes passed and I found myself in my room, touching each other like animals in heat. _

_Later that night, I woke to a sound. I walked though the house and came to my mom's room. I peeked in, her hands were covering her eyes and tears were sliding down her face, and I could here her sobs from where I stood. I stayed awake the rest of the night, I myself also crying. The question that he always poses to me keeps going over in my mind._

"_Do you love me now?" or "Do you still love me?"_

_And my answer . . . _

"_Yes."_


	8. Tainted Soul

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Tainted Soul**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Russell's P.O.V**_

"_There talking about me aren't they?" Edward asks from behind me. I jump up and turn around. His voice has always startled me; it is so calm and un-feeling._

"_Yes, some of the mother's are talking, including my guardian."_

"_I see."_

_My mother died when she gave birth to me so I have no recollection about her, just a picture that I found here and there. As for my father, I don't know where he went. After my mother died, I was told that he just up and left me. I don't have a picture of him or any other item. _

_So I moved in with one of my father's friends. Not a bad guy he spends most of his time working, so his wife mainly takes care of me. I don't know if Edward got to him but even if he did I would not know about it. I haven't seen him for some time now, and I can tell that his wife is worried._

_She continues to take care of me though, getting me cloths and doing random things together. She likes all the kids in the neighborhood and they like her, but she and Edward have never connected, I don't know if she knew what he does as a business but she always gives him this long hard stare when ever he passes, of course he just ignores her like no one is there. _

_All the mothers come to her for advice about what to do with there families and how they are falling apart because of Edward. I always heard every word mentioned about Edward. They always talked about him, words of hatred and how Edward was an abomination to the families. _

_At first Alphonse's mother did not come to these meetings, but after awhile, she had found out about Edward and her husband I started to see her more and more. She was always crying when she came. _

_I loved this woman like a mother, but I would not give Edward into their hands. He meant more to me than she did._

"_They want to hurt me." Edward said to me as we sat on a park bench. He was smoking like always, and I watched him take in the smoke from the cigarette. "That woman that watches over you, she particularly doesn't like me." _

"_She always talks about you and how to get read of you."_

"_Yes I know." He nods his head and turns toward me. "Do you love me?"_

"_Yes." I stutter to him._

"_People always say that to me, how much do you love me?"_

"_I would die for you."_

_He threw the cigarette into the dirt and leaned over to me, he pressed his lips softly to mine; the kiss lasted for awhile longer. He did not kiss me violently like I had seen him and Alphonse do. He was gentle and I almost thought I was kissing another person._

_He pulled away from me, my mouth still open, I was panting softly. _

"_Will you do something for me?"_

"_Anything you want."_

"_Deal with your guardian for me, I will handle the rest." He said and looked into my eyes, seeing the uncertainty. _

"_But . . . how?"_

"_Your smart Russell, I know you will think of something, you do love me right?" He asks as he leans over to me again and kisses my neck that he has just exposed. He kissed it softly up to my jaw, and over to my ear. I closed my eyes as he does this, enjoying the cool feel of his lips against my skin. _

"_You said you would do anything for me." He whispered in my ear, which makes me jump. When I open my eyes he has already gotten up and is walking away, leaving me to wonder what to do next, as I sit on the bench. _


	9. The Blood on my Hands

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The Blood on my Hands**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Russell's P.O.V**_

_I'm sitting at the kitchen table right now waiting for my guardian 'mother' to get back from the store. Five minutes later I hear the door open and slam shut._

"_How is Riza?"_

_She jumps at the sound of my voice. "Oh god Russell, I didn't see you there…Riza? Oh she is just fine."_

"_You were talking about Edward I presume."_

"_Well yes…yes we were."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

_She puts the paper bags on the table and sits down next to me and I adjust the chair so she does not see the sight behind me. _

"_Well you see Russell dear, Edward…how should I put this? Edward is a very messed up child, something is wrong in his mind."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Children should not be making a business out of sex, and he should not even be having sex to begin with, he is just a child."_

"_Are you going to tell someone on him?"_

"_Yes…I'm going to have to, Edward needs help you see. He is hurting people."_

"_He hasn't hurt me." I whisper to her and she puts her hand on my shoulder. _

"_Social services will take him to a place where he can get better."_

"_You're going to take him from me."_

"_Russell…he's hurting everyone he touches including you. You may be too young to see it, but it's the truth. He needs help, now I'm sorry if you don't like that decision but it is necessary."_

"_I won't let you take him away from me."_

"_What do you mean Russell?" _

"_I begged for you too help me, but you just stood there and watched. He was hurting me and you did nothing." I say as she sees my ripped shirt, bloody body and torn pants. "He wouldn't stop hurting me; you said nothing to stop him."_

"_What have you done Russell?"_

_I stood and moved aside allowing her to see the body. She screamed and covered her mouth with her hands when she sees her husband lying face up on the floor. His pants and under-wear are down to his ankles, exposing his lower regions. A knife protrudes from his stomach, which is spilling blood all over the white tiled floor. _

"_I hit him on the side of the head, stunning him for a few seconds giving me a chance to stand, but you grabbed a knife and came at me, you cut me several times here and here," I say and show her the bloody marks on my body._

"_Russell…I…"_

_I knock the bags of the table, flipping it on its side, allowing everything to fall all over the ground and puddle through the blood._

"_I managed to grab the knife from her hands and trip you; he came at me again, so I stabbed him in self-defense, which will explain why our prints are on the hilt of the knife. I ran to the phone and dialed 911; I managed to give them our address, before you cut the line and started to beat me with the phone." _

_I am telling her all this when I hear the police sirens come into my hearing range._

"_I shove you aside with all my strength and you trip over this table, hitting your head and you hurt yourself, allowing me a chance to run just in time for the police to get here." I say in conclusion as I walk toward her, angling her toward the table, her expression is extremely surprised and her mouth is opened in sheer horror at what I am telling her, so she does not notice the fallen table, which she trips over and crash lands on her frail hip, breaking it. _

_I see the tears start to flood her eyes, and she gasps in pain._

"_Russell…why?" The tears were falling even harder, from her eyes and down her face._

"_I told you I won't let you take him away from me. Did you think he didn't know what you all were doing? He knew, you fool." I chock out the last words, and it takes all my will not to cry for what I have done to this family. _

"_I really did love you, you know, but I love Edward more… I'm sorry, goodbye…mother." I say as I run out of the kitchen and out into the front lawn, falling to my knees, clutching my stomach and letting the tears slide down my face._

"_What have I done?" I whisper to myself as the police skid to a halt in front of the house. _


	10. My Tired Child

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**My Tired Child**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The Past**_

"_Is this boy strong?" The man asks, grabbing the long hair blonde and pulling him foreword. _

"_I assure you sir, he is very strong, and he will last for a long time. Just for that he will cost an extra hundred."_

"_Hmmm…that's fine, he is very good looking any way. I'll take him."_

"_Good I've been meaning to get read of him, I'll go get the papers." The man stated as he got up leaving the room._

"_From now on boy…you will call me daddy, understood?" 'Daddy' asked the blonde. All he got in reply was a blink of the eyes. _

_**Riza's P.O.V**_

_**The Present**_

_I finally got the family that I have always wanted. I have always loved children, and so I wanted some of my own. When Roy came into my life, I couldn't have asked for a better man. He was the man of my dreams. He gave me everything that I ever wanted, and he even wanted a family as well. _

_He gave me a beautiful boy that we decided to call Alphonse. We wanted more children but do to an accident I could no longer have any, which crushed me terribly. But Roy stood by me always there when I broke down. He was my guardian angel._

_When I could finally hold myself up again we decided to adopt, and that was what we did. _

_Over the months of waiting, we were so excited. After all the waiting we got Edward. I was told that he had been caught with a drug-dealer, most likely abducted from off the street, so my heart went out to the little child. _

_Maybe if I had seen him, instead of just reading his file, I wouldn't have gotten him. If I had looked at his eyes and seen that he was not a normal child, maybe I would have adopted another child, but I did not. _

_I was terribly shocked when I found out that Edward was sleeping with my husband. I had known for some time that Edward had been sleeping with my son, but I never said anything about it. As for Roy, he admitted it openly when I confronted him about it, which hurt me more, and made me angry. _

_He had been with us awhile, and he took my husband and my only child from me, and I could do nothing about it. I began to hate him and resent what he was doing to my family. I had known about Russell's guardian for some time. She was elderly and wise, so after awhile I went to her for help._

_I would talk with her for hours about my problems and she would listen intently to them, holding my hand all the while. We came up with plan to call the social services on Edward, because I knew that that child needed some help. I agreed with this and hoped that Edward would indeed get better. I left her house when she said she had to go and get some groceries for the family._

_I came home and went into the kitchen to get some tea. After that was done I went to the living room in intention to relax and clear my thoughts. But what stopped me was Edward. He was sitting on the dark blue couch, his leg folded over the other. He had his hands placed on his lap, and his eyes were closed. _

_He looked to be asleep, but when I stepped on to the hard wood floor his eyes slowly opened and came in contact with mine. It was the first time I had seen him look so tired before but that quickly changed when he talked. His eyes turned dark and cold again. _

"_I hope your conversation went well." He says to me. _

"_Yes it…went well." I reply to him as I take a seat opposite of him. _

"_You cleared everything up? Released all your anger?"_

"…" _I can not reply to this. How could he know what I was doing today?_

"_Very good. You wish to have your husband back, am I right?"_

"_Yes." I reply cautiously._

"_You stop talking to everyone about me and stop threatening about getting read of me and you can have him back. Basically that means keeping your mouth shut from now on."_

"_That's not enough…I…I want you gone, out of my life…out of this household." _

_He shakes his head at me, "No, that won't be done. Very well, I'll compromise, 25 of my profits will go to you and I will stop fucking your husband."_

"_That probably wouldn't matter; he is in love with you."_

"_No he is in love with the sex and the fact that I'm fresh to him."_

"_And what if I don't want to have him back?"_

"_That is entirely up to you, I don't care what you do as long as you keep you mouth shut. So do we have a deal?"_

"_We all decided to call the social services on you; you can't bribe me into not doing that."_

"_No I can't bribe you, but I can threaten you. I am giving you a very generous deal here, if you don't accept you just might find yourself in deeper shit than you are already."_

"_I don't believe I follow."_

"_I'm sure you don't, lets look at it from the polices point of view. Your husband and you adopt me; you call social services because I'm fucking grown-ups, it basically started with your husband, and guess what? You knew about this little…problem for some time now. How do you think that will make you look? Me," he puts his hand on his chest, "The poor little child being raped by abusive adults and not being able to defend myself." The words flow out of his mouth like he knew every word he was going to say next. _

_I place my cup of tea on the table beside me, thinking about what he has just told me. _

"_So…what do you have to say?"_

"_What kind of life have you known, to make you so bitter toward everyone, is it some sort of instinctive compulsion you have to hurt others?" I ask trying to figure the child out._

"_Is it a deal?" He asks more forcibly._

"_Very well, 25 and you stay away from my husband."_

"_Good, you will receive payment every Monday starting next week."_

"_I want you stop sleeping with Alphonse as well."_

"_Alphonse wants me willingly; I don't force him to have sex with me." _

"_You know that Russell's guardian knows about what we were going to do." _

"_That family has already been taken care of." He says to me as he gets up and walks to the door._

_I stand at that moment, "What happened to your mother?" I ask suddenly._

_He turns to me, "I don't have a mother."_

"_Who raised you? Your father?" _

"_I don't have a father."_

"_But…" I do not finish my sentence, for Edward has already left the room. I sit back down and close my eyes, covering my eyes with my hand. I keep seeing Edward's eyes and face in my mind. They were so tired and dull. A jab of sadness comes over me for the boy that I wanted to call my son. He was so empty inside and just once I wish he would let down his guard long enough for me to love him like a mother to her child. _


	11. I Love You

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**I Love You**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Roy's P.O.V**_

_For some reason that I intend to find out, Edward has cut me off completely. He won't speak to me, he won't let me touch him, he won't even look at me, this has been happening for weeks and now I yearn for him. _

_I need him but he won't even stop to talk to me, every night I toss and turn, because I can't sleep. I have offered ten times what I usually give him for his sex, but even still he just turns away from me and walks away, if this keeps up I think I am going to go insane._

_I know they are all laughing at me, I see Edward when he walks away from me, that small smirk comes up at the corner of his mouth, he is laughing on the inside. He loves to torture me. _

_I gave up everything that used to be precious to me for that son of a bitch and he just walks away, a whore should know when to obey his master. My wife does nothing for me anymore, my son won't even look at me, I gave them up for him because I love him, I need him, I want him. _

_That fucking bitch taunts me every day just like Edward, and I know, yes I know, they are all laughing at me when my back is turned. Edward and Alphonse laugh at me when they fuck each other. I just know it. I follow him whenever he goes out, my loins aching more and more for him. He fucks different customers, takes their money and doesn't think twice about it. _

_I wait another two weeks, when I know that my wife and son will be going out and they will leave Edward and me alone for a few hours. _

_I go to his room, loud music is playing and I just get more excited for I know what is coming. I softly open the door and sneak up behind, I grab his mouth so he won't talk or scream and then I wrap my arm around his waist. I pull him close to my body and I rub up against his back-side, moaning loudly. I reach over and turn off the stereo. He is struggling now. _

_He bites my hand, "Let me go you fucking bitch!" He yells._

"_For the next few hours you will be my bitch." I say and slap him hard across the face, stunning him, giving me time to throw him on the bed. I undo my dark blue Levi's and let them drop to the floor._

_He has regained his senses and is now getting up; he is reaching for a knife I know he keeps in the bedside drawer. So I hit him on the temple, he body goes still and he moves no more. _

_I turn him on his stomach as I check his pulse, it still beat rapidly. _

"_It's okay Edward, I love you. Rest now, I love you." I repeat again to his unconscious form._

_In my haste to get here, I completely forgot about the lubricant, so I plunge into him dry. I nearly collapse from the feelings going around in my head. I re-position his body to fit my needs and begin to move into him deeper and faster. _

_After a few minutes I pull out breathless. I turn him over and check his breathing again. His mouth is partially open and his mouth just draws me again. I am hard again, and so before I know it I have opened his mouth and I am moving my hips again. I love the feel of the warm mouth against me. _

_After an hour and half I have finished. I sit back on the bed looking at my bitch and what I have done to him. He is bloody in most places where I lost control while I moved in him and clung to his small form with my fingers. His lips are split and blood was trailing down his mouth, which happened with the effort I had put there. Blood also trickles out of his ass as I had used him several times there. _

_I see his eyes flutter open, they are dazed and blurry. I move over to him and sit next to him, holding the side of his head with my hand. His eyes catch with mine. _

"_Why did you have to torture me that way?"_

_He does not reply, just does his best to cough, which sounds painful. _

"_It is because of my fucking bitch of a wife isn't it?"_

_He turns his gaze to look at the door._

"_I knew it, that sluts going to pay." I say as I hear a car door slam shut, so I move away from Edward and get dressed rather quickly. Once that is done, I go to him, and kiss him softly on the forehead._

"_I love you Edward, no one can change that." I whisper to him and walk out the door._

_Those words were true, I loved him with all my heart and no wife of mine would keep me from what I care about most. _


	12. Founded Blood

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Founded Blood**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_I studied my mom and Edward for a few days and I noticed the tension between them seemed to edge off some. I know she knew about Edward's and my relationship but she said nothing about it, which was a relief. _

_Sometimes when I would dream, I would believe that we all were at peace with each other, that Edward was a normal little boy that loved to be hugged and kissed and I dreamed that my parents were very happy, not a tear or a scream among them. _

_I found out that Edward had cut my father off from their sexual activities and for that I was grateful. But my dad started to get a different look in his eye when he was around Edward. Edward never seems to take notice though. He had a look of longing in his eyes. And I knew that it was a longing for Edward, fore I had that exact same look after Edward had fucked me. _

_I noticed my father managed to control his actions, toward Edward and didn't touch him but it looked like it took all of his will to do so. _

_That day though me and my mom went to a friends house to go to the mall and when we got home the house had a sort of eerie feeling to it. Now ever since Edward got here, the house had plenty of tension, but it seemed like something had happened, like a gray mass surrounded the house and penetrated it. _

_It sent shivers up my spine. I helped my mother with the bags and we gave each other silent gazes as I quietly went to Edward's room. I looked at my father's door and I saw it open a crack. What freaked me out the most when I saw my dad watching me through the crack. I saw an insane look in his eye before he slammed the door shut. _

_I stood there for about a minute before rushing to Edward's room. I silently opened the door letting the light flood in._

_I was surprised to see Edward sitting on his bed pulling his blood soaked pants from his legs. His hair was loose and blood slowly poured from a wound on his forehead to slide down his face, over his eyes and down his nose, slowly dripping from his chin. His shirt was on the other side of the room, ripped. His skin had many bloody and long scratch marks. Blood was dripping down his thighs and onto the floor, to join an already large puddle of crimson blood._

_He also had a split lip and he was spitting blood and white crap out of his mouth into the nearby trash can. _

"_Edward…what happened?"_

"_Shut up and get me a cigarette." _

"_Hell with the cigarette, you need a doctor."_

_He looked at me and I swear his eyes went straight through me. Nothing was in them, the color looked like it was fading away to nothing, there was no shine in his eyes, and it was like he was already dead, a living dead child. _

_I became afraid so I grabbed cigarettes from the corner desk, feeling his eyes on me as I tried to get the cigarette out of the case. My hands were shaking and him watching me did nothing to calm my nerves. After finally getting one good cigarette out, I went over and put it into his mouth, trying several times to light it. His eyes still looked at me, as some blood dripped on my hands; I knew that blood was on my shoes. _

_He puffed on the cigarette for a couple seconds before taking it out and drinking some water from a cup before spitting it out again in the trash can. I noticed that there were several bills on the bed side table; this made me feel mad and sad at the same time. I hated it so much when he allowed other people to fuck him, and also because I wanted no one else to have him but me. I felt sad because he let people do this to him. _

"_Who did this Edward?" I asked. _

"_Go to Hell." He retorted he was swaying slightly like a new tree in the wind. The cigarette dropped from his lips and the glass of water slipped through his hands and crashed to the floor, the shattered glass going all over the place. He fell to his side, head rolling to one side, his legs cracked under the weight that he had been leaning on, so he fell to the side off the bed, hitting his head on the table and landing half way on his back, arm out to the side, getting cut in the process by the glass. _

_The door opened since I had shut it after coming in. my mother stood there, her eyes taking in the scene and slowly widening at the realization that something terrible had happened while me and her were out. The next thing I know she screamed. _


	13. Questions that go Unanswered

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Questions that go Unanswered **_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Edward had been patched up to the best of Riza's ability. They didn't call an ambulance or the police. Riza bandaged Edward head tightly, after cleaning him up, wrapped a white medical cloth around the wounds on the rest of his body. The blow to the head that he had took; Riza knew that from the blood that had been lost it was most likely a concussion. Although how bad it was she had no clue. _

_She had no idea who did this to him, but when she had looked at her husband, while passing him, he didn't look in her eyes. And it suddenly dawned on her that Edward and him had been the only one in the house while they were out for a couple hours. Riza felt a sort of motherly protection swell up in her. She was mad that he had done this to Edward even though they had been having sex for sometime._

_**Riza's P.O.V**_

_Now don't get me wrong, I know that ever since Edward came into our lives he was the one that started this whole mess in our family. I didn't know if he liked having sex that rough but I do know that no one really likes to get there head pounded in. But if he's having sex with an adult than that adult should be grown-up enough to say no, especially if it's a child trying to have the sex. _

_There was this nagging feeling that Roy was the one that had done this to my adopted son and I didn't like it one bit. Edward was still a child after all and even though he imposed the sex on to others he didn't deserve to be treated in such a manner. _

_I open the door to his room and I nearly drop the steaming pot of hot water, Edward is sitting up holding his head in his hands._

"_Edward?" I whisper but get no reply, which is very typical between us. I go and sit down next him on the stool that Alphonse placed there for me. I set the pot of water on the table and get fresh white bandages out. "Are you okay?" I gently put my hand on his arm. _

"_There was a woman with long black hair; she said her name was Lust."_

"_What about her?"_

"_Do you know her?"_

"_I don't believe I've seen her around before."_

"_I want her, I have to find her." Edward stated swinging his legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get up._

"_No you need to rest, you're hurt." I say pushing him back down on the bed. He struggles but I mange to put a needle into his arm and inject him with a sleeping liquid. His fights it but it slowly moves through his system, his eye lids close slowly and he goes limp._

"_Rest now my son, just rest." I whisper to him. _

_**Eight hours later**_

_Rain had begun to fall when Edward woke up. The wind blew harshly outside the house, sending trees left and right. Anything that was light and not locked down was blown away. The rain splattered on the windows which is what woke Edward from his sedated state. _

_Edward slowly opened his eyes but closed them again when pain shot through his head. He raised his hand and felt his forehead where it was heavily bandaged. His body was stiff all over the place, and his ass didn't feel any better either. He lifted himself up when a knock came at the door. A crack appeared and Riza stuck her head through._

"_Can I come in?" She asked_

_Edward said nothing but looked down at his hands that were lying on the bed in front of him. Riza opened the door completely and stepped inside walking over and sitting on the chair next to the bed. She folded her hands on her lap and sat quietly for a few minutes._

"_Look I'm sorry I sedated you, you needed time to rest."_

"_And what would your point be?" Edward turned his head to look at her. His eyes still showed nothing despite the fact that he had just awoken. _

"_Why do you hate me Edward? Is it because I don't have a dick like everyone else you fuck? Why do you hate me? It is one simple question, if we are going to keep living in this house together I think you owe me the courtesy of answering one question for me. Only Heaven knows why you don't tell me anything else." _

_No reply._

"_Are you mad at me for separating my husband and you from having sex? I don't know, maybe you liked this treatment that he gave you; maybe it brought some thrill to you. I am pretty sure you do the same thing with Alphonse. Was it your twisted fate that you had to be sent down here to torture us this way? We were a happy family before you came along, why did you have to ruin us?" _

_Edward sighed, "You talk a lot." _

"_I just wanted to love you like a son, why do you have to push me away?"_

"_Because I can…because I like to see this family hurt." He stated and it sent shivers down Riza's back the way he said it. _

"_I don't understand…" Riza sighed and lowered her eyes to her lap. "Is there anything that I can get you to make you more comfortable?"_

_Ignoring the question Edward placed one of is own, "Where is your husband?"_

"_He's been in his room ever since we got back. Why…what are you going to do to him?"_

"_Kill him most likely." _

"_Is it because he did this to you? I thought you liked what he did to you?"_

"_The last person that did this to me is most likely in the local morgue with knife wounds inflicted to him, tuning blue."_

"_I see when are you going to kill him?"_

"_You're the mother of me as you so wish; I'll let you handle it right now. And if you can't well then, lets just say this family will have one less member in it." Edward stated, swinging his head over the bed, stepping off and walking to the bathroom located in his room, but stopped when Riza spoke again._

"_You need to rest Edward, it's raining and you are still hurt."_

"_I've dealt with much worse."_

"_Very well……if you are trying to find that Lust character, save your strength I already found her, with the help of some of my friends." _

"_Where is she then?"_

_Riza got up and handed a piece of paper to him, containing the phone number and address to where she was located. _

"_I know you're not going to thank me, but I will handle my husband. He won't ever hurt you again." Riza said holding Edward's hand that held the piece of paper and squeezing it warmly before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. _

"_This family is just one big mistake." Edward said and shut the door to the bathroom behind him._


	14. Words of Want

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Words of Want **_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**The Past**_

_The lessons were long and hard for all the boys, they rarely got rest. The lessons always lasted for hours, boys touching every part of each others bodies, using hands, mouths and there small manhood's. They had sex, if one would want to call it that, over and over again. _

_The men that watched the boys perform these acts committed on the boy's style and how much of the skill they each had. Out of the entire boy's only two showed the most progress in these exercises, the one with long blonde hair and another boy with long black hair and purple eyes. _

_**The Present** _

_The day droned on and continued to pour rain and the wind did not cease blowing. Roy had not left his room except to come out to get food and go back in. Riza was making dinner, Alphonse was watching the rain through the window, thinking about Edward of course, and as for Edward he was getting his black sneakers on, preparing to go outside. _

_Besides the black sneakers, he had dark blue jeans on and a black long sleeve turtle neck. He didn't mind the rain, in was like a comfort to him, as well as the wind. He put the white paper in his pocket and left the room, passing Roy's as he went by. He quietly walked down the stairs not really wanting to talk or interact with the other members in the house. _

_He put the keys into his pocket, not bothering to grab an umbrella; he opened the front door and stepped out into the icy wind. He stepped off of the porch and into the rain, standing there for a moment letting the wind blow against him and the rain hit his face wetting him down. _

_He began to walk along the side walk, not really in a hurry. He put his hands in his pockets, not from the cold, but tired of having his arms hang by his side. He walked like that for twenty minutes, when he came to his destination he stood at the corner looking at the house from across the street. The house was more like a small mansion, but it did have a sort of haunting appearance to it. _

_After standing in the same spot for a few minutes, observing the house, he walked across the street and wandered around the house looking for a way inside without having to use the front door. _

_He found a window that was partially cracked open, and he managed to get it open for his form to fit through. He stood on the tiled floor quickly drying his cloths and shaking the water out of his hair. His cloths stuck to his form and showed off a tone body. He emptied the water from his shoes in the near by sink and put them back on, making sure that they wouldn't squeak as he walked. His hair was also drenched and was plastered to his head, so he un-did the braid and squeezed the water from his hair, he put the rubber band in his pocket and let his hair fall over his back and shoulders. _

_He had removed the bandages on his forehead allowing the wound on his temple to show clearly. _

_He walked through the house looking for any signs of life. No one was down stairs so he quietly climbed up the stairs, making sure he made no sound come from him. When he was in the hallway he heard someone singing. He came to the door and listened, only to find out it was a little girl, singing like she was raring to go to church as a choir girl. _

_Edward ignored her and moved on, not bothering to see if anyone else was in the room. If someone was in there he almost felt a sort of pity for them…almost. He moved on through the hallway and came to a door that was open almost all the way. He looked in and saw the woman he was looking for lying on her back reading a book. _

_Her long black hair was loose and flowing on the pillow, she was wearing nothing but a silky, black robe that went past her knees. Her feet were bare. Part of her chest showed and some cleavage seeing as she was lying down. Her finger was on the tip of the page, preparing to turn it, when she stopped and looked at the door, sensing that someone might be there. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" Edward heard her ask aloud._

"…_No its not." He said coming out from behind the two way door and leaning against the one side. _

_Edward saw her smile softly and she pulled herself up to her elbows, the book now lying on her waist. "How did you get in here?"_

"_A window." He replied, nothing in his voice to indicate what he was feeling. _

"_What are you doing here? And how did you find me? I don't remember giving you my address."_

_Edward did not answer her as he came closer, now standing by the side of the bed looking down at her. _

"_You're going to catch a cold if you stay in those cloths you know." She stated as she looked at his wet clothing. _

_He still remained silent and just reached his hand out and ran the back of his hand along her jaw line, feeling her skin. He removed his hand and took the book and placed it on the night stand next to the bed. _

"_Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to scream?" She asked amusement evident in her voice which Edward picked up quickly. _

"_Who will here you? Your daughter? The runt can't even sing, much less fight back."_

"_And you think that I won't fight back against you?"_

"_You fear me?"_

"_I don't know…what should I feel toward you?"_

"_Everyone always says that they love me, do you love me?"_

"_I like my men a little older."_

"_Is that all?" He asked and swiftly pushed her back down on the bed, getting on and straddling her. _

"_Do you intend on raping me?"_

"_You're not like anyone I've ever come across before. I believe that I am somewhat intrigued by you."  
_

"_I don't know if I should be flattered or not. You still haven't told me what you want."_

"…" _Edward grasped her wrists rather quickly and pinned them above her head, she didn't fight him or try and scream for help. She felt no fear for him, no love for him; he was just another person that saw something in her that they wanted. _

_He held her wrists with one hand and the other he ran along her face. _

"_What does love mean?" _

"_You always seem to ask that question."_

"_Everyone always says it, I love hurting them, and yet they love me. Is there a meaning behind that?"_

"_People are drawn to you."_

"_Why are you not drawn to me?"_

"_I don't fall for pretty little boys with grown up eyes."_

"_I see."_

"_Are you going to get off of me now?"_

"_What would you do if I kissed you?"_

"_Are you asking me if you can kiss me?"_

"_I asked a question first." He said._

_Lust noticed the wounds on his head and the look in his eyes. No life was in his eyes, nothing to ever say that he had actually once had a true life. _

"_Go ahead and try." Lust taunted. _

"_MOTHER I FINISHED IT! I FINISHED IT!" The annoying voice yelled, and as Edward heard the pattering of feet he quickly locked lips with Lust. He kissed her firmly and heatedly. She did not kiss him back however._

"_MOTHER!" The young girl proclaimed as she stood in the door entrance stunned by the sight of a child holding down her mother and kissing her. _

_After another ten seconds Edward pulled his mouth away and looked down at Lust again. _

"_I told you before that I'm not one of your whores." Lust whispered to him licking her lips softly._

"_I was trained to become this, to capture peoples hearts with a mere kiss, I believe that I don't understand."_

"_A woman is different from a man, she knows right from wrong."_

"_So you believe that kissing me is wrong?"_

"_If I told you that I loved you what would you do?"_

"_I believe I would enjoy fucking you."_

_Lust laughed softly, "You can't have me child."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Go home Edward and get dried off. Go have sex with people like you normally do, get paid and move on with your dead life." Lust replied in a cold tone. _

"_So you don't love me?"_

"_No Edward, though I do feel sorry for you, for what you had to endure through out you life and are still going through. No child deserves that."  
_

"_Very well." Edward removed himself from Lust and stood. He walked to the door._

"_Good bye Edward." Lust said and watched him walk out not bothering to say anything in return._


	15. The Blood that Spills on Broken Glass 1

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The Blood that Spills on Broken Glass Part One**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**The Past**_

_Three groups of fifteen were made with different children, different ages, and different languages. There were the extremely young ones that could speak Japanese, others that could speak Russian and the last group that could speak English. The long blond hair boy and the black haired boy with purple eyes was in this group. _

"_I'm William, do you have a name?" He asked, sitting close to the blond haired boy._

"_I am nobody." He stated._

"_Everyone has a name. didn't your mommy give you a name?"_

"_I have no mommy." _

_While they were whispering to each other, another boy lost control. He got up and started screaming._

"_We're all gonna die, there's no hope, there just gonna use us than kill us!" He screamed and ran toward William. He grabbed him by the throat and started to shake and strangle him. _

"_We are all gonna die! Don't you get it?" He screamed at him, continuing to shake him. _

_The blonde hair boy slowly got up and grabbed the boy by the arm and pushed him to the side, making him stubble and falter. _

"_Shut up." He said and looked coldly at him. _

"_But we are all gonna die." He whimpered and stood again coming toward the blonde hair boy. He raised his fist and tried to punch him, but the blonde merely moved to the side and tripped him with his foot. He walked over to the boy who was now sprawled on the ground, flipped him on his back, grabbed his collar and started to punch him. _

_He punched him hard enough to break his nose, and again in the mouth, splitting his lip and making him bleed. He kept hitting him, until he was pulled off my William and pushed so he was on the ground, he could now look up at William. _

"_Why did you do that?" The blonde asked._

"_You stopped him, it's over." _

"_He will just cause more trouble later." _

"_Maybe, but if that does happen, then I will know that I have you to protect me." William said smiling softly at him. "If you don't have a name, how about I give one to you?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Do you like Edward?"_

"_Why Edward?"_

"_Edward means blessed guardian." _

"_You think I am blessed?"_

_William laughed softly, "It is your choice if you want to be blessed, but you are a guardian for me, and for that I will call you Edward."_

"_Edward." He repeated as William leaned toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips._

"_Nice to meet you Edward." William stated to him._

_**The Present**_

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_I had fallen asleep on the couch, watching the rain fall. It had slowed over the night and was now just a dribble. My stomach growled and I realized I had not eaten much the day before, with the activity of dealing with Edward and his pains. I checked his room and found no one there, so I went to the kitchen and there he was sitting, trying to eat some eggs. _

_His lips looked like they hurt, they were cracked and split. _

"_Darling sit and eat your breakfast please." My mother orders, with a somewhat nervous smile on her face._

"_Okay." I reply to her and sit. She places a plate of food in front of me and I slowly eat, keeping an eye on Edward, watching him eat. His eyes remain closed as he ate. _

"_Eat Alphonse." My mother ordered again as she saw me watching him instead of eating._

"_Sorry." I mumble as I stuff my mouth with food. _

_She is washing a glass as she began to talk, "Your father and I are going to have a discussion, so when he comes down I want you both to go to your rooms and stay there. I don't care what you hear just stay there. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Are you two going to fight?" I ask._

"_We need to discuss a few things, that's all." _

"_Will you be alright?" I asked concern etched in my tone. _

"_Finish your breakfast." _

_I suddenly lost my appetite so I got up and put my dish in the sink, rinsing it off. _

"_Are you finished Edward?"_

_He just got up and also placed his dish in the sink._

"_Go to your rooms." She orders and I walked to the door of the kitchen when I hear Edward say to my mother, "You might have to kill him." _

"_I'll do what I have to for this family." I hear her reply and I started to walk again as Edward comes up behind me. _

_Edward and me walked to the stairs, where I saw my father standing at the top of them. He was looking at Edward as he walked down the stairs. Edward merely ignored him as we climbed by. _

_My father brushed against Edward and I saw him flinch at the contact. With this I knew for sure that it had been my father to hurt my Edward. I had the sudden urge to tackle him and punch the living day lights out of my father, but I restrained myself and let my mother handle it. _

_I was seething as I walked to my room. I hoped that my mother killed him for what he did to my Edward._


	16. The Blood that Spills on Broken Glass 2

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The Blood that Spills on Broken Glass Part Two**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Roy's P.O.V**_

_I love my wife, I really do. Ever since I first saw her, we were … connected. I know it may seem different, but I do. _

_For awhile she became obsessed with the thought of having children and for some time I didn't mind. I figured that she wanted to settle down and have a nice and normal family. Of course when she had the accident, everything seemed to go to hell. She became a little detached from the world. She still cooked and cleaned of course, but sex got boring with her, it's like something happy inside of her had died. And then she became bitchy, not letting me have fun. _

_When she had found out about Edward and me she became angrier, I don't care anymore. The love we had, that is gone now. There are different kinds of loves in this world. The one that I had with her, just died._

_Now I have a new love. But that whore took him away from me, that love should have lasted forever, but she had to ruin it. _

_I know that she did something to make him stop. He was like a drug for me and she took him away. I yearn for his touch, the feel of his young body. I know he didn't love me like I love him, but how could he just stop? I always paid him more than enough for his "love."_

_When I didn't get it, I knew I had to take it from him because I needed him so bad. I may have been rough on him, but it was all because of my love for him, always. _

_Once I had done those things to him, I felt that he belonged to me. I had made him mine., everything I had done to him, it all showed my love. He didn't say anything to me after I had done this, but some how I knew that it was my wife that had stopped us from our love. _

_For awhile I waited to see if they would call the police , a simple test taken on, my love, would prove who touched him. I worried while I waited, but no one came, no one said anything. _

_Today I am waiting for the perfect alone time. I hear my son and Edward walk down the stairs and the scrape of chairs. After a couple minutes I heard water running and then some low talking. When I hear foot steps coming out of the kitchen, I make my move. I get up and walk down the stairs. I make sure to brush Edward as I pass, and I watch him flinch which causes my groin to act up. _

_I walk into the kitchen, hearing the fading steps of my son and my love. I look at my wife, she is finishing up a few dishes and drying them off. Her back is too me while she does this. _

"_Would you like breakfast dear?" She said to me, her words sounded forced. _

"_No, I'm not hungry, coffee is fine." I say and get myself a cup. _

"_Suit yourself." _

"…"

"_Do you know what happened to Edward?" She asked me as she turned to face me, a plastic spoon and a frying pan where in her head, and she was stirring food that was smoking. _

"_No…I was very busy." I lied as I looked at the motion of her hands with the spoon. _

"_O I see, so you decided to let someone come in the house to rape our adopted son?" She asked and I heard the sarcasm in her tone of voice. _

"_What would you know or care, you weren't even here." _

"_Are you so desperate that you would rape a child?" She questioned me. _

"_Believe me…the way that boy and me have fun, I can't even tell the difference." I smile at her and sip my coffee._

_The next thing I know my cup is flying out of my hand and into the wall and there is a red hand mark on the side of my face. That bitch slapped me! I turn and look at her angrily._

"_You won't ever touch MY SON again you worthless excuse for a human being." She spat at me and pissed me off even more. _

_I reached for her throat, but she threw the pan that was filled with hot contents at me. I moved aside only to be hit in the gut with the hot pan. I yelled out in pain and jumped back against the counter. I grabbed a knife and came toward her again, this time watching the metal pan in her hand. _

"_You fucking bitch!" I yell at her, viscously. _

"_I'm not the one that needs to get pleasure from a little boy." She retorted._

_I came at her, trying to stab her in the chest. One part of my mind was focused on killing the whore, the other was thinking about what I would do after I had killed her. Edward and me could enjoy a good long fucking in her blood. That almost turned me on, if she hadn't come at me with the pan. I knocked it out of her hands and shoved her harshly against the counter, I raised the knife to strike down on her, but I froze when I felt something sharp come into my back. I was slow to react to what it was._

_My body suddenly felt cold and I could feel the blood trickling down my back and silently pattering to the floor below. I took a step back and the knife dropped from my hand to noisily clatter to the floor. I turned and looked in those all too familiar empty eyes that I loved with all my heart. _

_Edward stood there watching me, like he had done nothing to me what so ever. I gasped and fell to my hands and knees. I struggled for air as I looked at the fading figure in front of me._

"_Why, my love…why?" I whispered._

" …… _You mean nothing to me." He told me coldly. _

"_I love you so much Edward, please." I tell him and I reach for him, wanting to feel him against me again. _

"_Worthless." He stated to me and walked away letting me fall to the floor, gasping for air. My vision fades and I hear my wife calling for an ambulance. I don't remember anything else after that, fore my vision faded to darkness. _


	17. I Am What I Am

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**I Am What I Am**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**The Past**_

_Two boys sat in a corner silently whispering to each other. William talked to another boy that seemed not to really mind what was happening to him._

"_He won't talk to me anymore." William complained._

"_He might not like you, you know." The other boy answered._

"_I know he does, he's just…" William went silent not knowing what else to say, to finish his sentence. _

"_What does he call himself?" _

"_I gave him a name, I called him Edward. He doesn't seem to mind when I call him it."_

"_Why do you call him that?"_

"_It means "Guardian." _

"_Hmmm interesting……Edward." _

_**The Present**_

_My name is Alphonse Mustang and in the eyes of an adult I am still a child. I am now fifteen years of age. One year has passed since Edward came into this families life. I do not know if I should be grateful or not. I have learned more than I would have ever learned if he had not come. _

_Edward is all I have left. Sometimes I do miss what our life was like before Edward came. My mother was always so happy, my father was not in a coma and was also happy, then I was a normal boy, and I did not hold the burden of feeling so guilty for loving Edward. _

_A few times I wished that Edward had never come, than I could still be a child and act like one. _

_My father is dieing, he is in a coma and on a breathing machine, fresh blood pumps through his veins through bags everyday. My mother has entered counseling and needs sedatives to sleep at night. _

_I had heard only one scream, if one could call it that. I could not stay in my room forever, even when I heard Edward walk down the stairs. I followed him only seconds later, and saw him stab my father. _

_I can't say if he was trying to save my mother or what. He just stabbed him like it meant nothing. I watched my father fall and I saw and heard him beg Edward. I was stuck between pity and hate for my father. I did not know what to feel. _

_The tears were slowly sliding down my face, my mother just stood there for a few seconds before calling an ambulance. _

_A baby-sitter was called to watch us, while my mother and father were rushed to the hospital. The baby-sitter had not arrived when they left. I went into the kitchen again after they had left, I noticed everything had been cleaned. No blood remained on the floor. _

_The police had asked a few questions to Edward, and he gave a brief explanation about the events that had unfolded. Now they were gone and I went to his room. I didn't bother knocking. I went in and he was standing by a window, watching outside. _

_The rain had stopped and the sun was now reflecting into the window. The light seemed to brighten Edward's face, eyes and body. I stared at him in wonder. He was there but not there, he was perfect but not perfect. _

_I feel so guilty when I just want to jump him, whenever he looks at me or just briefly touches me. I hate the reaction that I get. He slowly turns his body toward me and my heart beats faster._

"_Do you hate this family Edward?" I whisper to him. _

_A small smirk came to his face and lips. It looked like he was mocking me and this family._

"_Do you hate this family? Do you hate me? Do you love me? Do we mean anything to you? Are you even human?" The questions did not stop from coming out of my mouth. _

"_Do you get some sick pleasure out of torturing us? Does it turn you on?" _

_Edward said nothing, his face remained blank, his eyes were empty, filled with no emotion…there was nothing. He was a God among us humans, walking around, doing what he pleased. We were so small compared to him. He was a God. A God among insects. _

"_I'm so tired Edward, just please answer me." My voice remains a whisper for I am truly tired._

"_Soon I will be nothing to you." He stated and I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his empty voice. "I will mean nothing to you. You will soon get bored of me. I won't make you like me, or feel interested in me. You people, all of you make me into something that I am not. The mind can do that, I am nothing more than a human being." _

_What he said had to be a lie., because he was so much more than what he said. So much more. He was beyond, he was out of this world. His words were lies. _

"_Liar." I whisper and go up to him. _

_I place my hand on his cheek and run it down slowly, down his jaw, all the way to his chest. I place my hand over his "heart," I don't believe I feel anything. His words were a lie, yes that's it. I bring my hand back up to his chin. _

_Edward does not move, merely stands like a stone, something no ordinary human could do. I bring my lips to his in a firm kiss. I push him back against the window sill, and kiss harder not caring about anything but the moment. _

_He is a God, I just know that this is true. From what I see, nothing is normal about him. I love him with every fiber in my body, I need him like nothing else, and I hate him with an intensity that is hotter than the sun. Edward is my God._


	18. The Special One

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The Special One**_

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

_**The Past**_

"_Do you see any you like?"_

"_The blond with long hair looks just perfect."_

"_Excellent choice, sir. Do you mind if I ask what you plan to use him for?"_

_The man turned and looked at the other. "That boy is special, I intend to use him for something special."_

"_I see, well you should know that he isn't alright up in the head." _

"_Really? And what is wrong with him?"_

_The man smiled, showing off rotten teeth, his smile twisted into something insane._

"_You are truly right that boy is special. Out of all the boys here, he is the only one. He is a sociopath." _

"Interesting…a sociopath….yes he will work perfectly. I would like to talk with him before I make my final decision."

"_Of course, of course." The man gestured to a guard and two minutes later the boy and the man were sitting across from each other. The man was looking at the boy everywhere. _

"_What is your name?"_

"_You already know that I have no name."_

_The man smirked, "I hear that some call you Edward. Do you go by that name?"_

"_If it is one's choice to call me that, than so be it."_

_The man chuckled, "How do you feel about the other boys that are around you?"_

"_There is no purpose for me to feel anything toward them."_

"_Really? No hate or resentment, love perhaps? Do you feel love toward anyone of them?"_

"_Love is a pointless emotion and a waste of time and energy."_

"_Hmm interesting, did you love your mommy?"_

"_I have no mother, she is dead."_

"_And when she was alive?"_

"_She was dead."_

"_I see."_

"_Do you enjoy your life Edward?"_

"…"

"_Is that a no?"_

"_My life is meaningless, I could care-a-less about it."_

"_So you would not care if you lived or died?"_

"_That is just what I said, I do believe."_

"_If I told you to kill me right now, what would you do?"_

"_Kill you of course."_

_The man flashes a toothy grin, "Have you ever killed before boy?"_

"_No."_

"_Would you like too? You see, I take you for someone, special. You are the only one out of all the boys, that is unique. You have something, a great potential. How does that make you feel?"_

"_You asked me two questions, which would you like me to answer first?"_

_The man chuckled again, and stood from his chair, "Killing is fun, boy, I believe that you have the potential to do just that." The man left the room and shut the door behind him._

"_Well, sir?"_

"_I want to put him to one more test, before I decide. I want you to personally watch him for the next week. I want to know who he comes into contact with, if anyone is interested in him."_

"_And?"_

"_I will be back in one week, and I want a good report about this boy, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Of course sir."_

"_Good, I don't want the potential that this boy has to go to waste." The man stated, turned and left the room._

"_You will give him up so willingly?" The woman asked._

"_With the money that man pays, I'll be set for life." The man said, showing off another smile at the black haired woman. She rolled her eyes with the disgust and walked out, with one last look at the blond haired boy._

"_Edward." She whispered._

_**The Present**_

_The day had begun to pour rain again. The clouds darkened and lightning split across the dark sky. The wind blew quite strongly as well._

_Inside the house, it was warm and quite. Soft music could be heard playing from upstairs, the sound of the piano. Delicate fingers touched each key, playing beautiful notes. The phone rang loud and clear through out the two story house, disturbing the peace._

_Lust calmly walked down the stairs, taking her time. She answered the phone just as the recorder was about to pick up._

"_Hello?" She said, but got no reply, "Is anyone there?"_

"_I need to know something."_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Do you know who Edward is? Did you know him in his past life, before he came here?" _

"_Answer my questions and I'll answer yours." _

"_If you know what he is thinking, please, I need to know."_

"_I'm not a mind reader."_

_Lust heard a sigh on the other end, "I just wish I knew what he was planning."_

"_Riza Mustang?"_

"……_Yes." _

"_Where is Edward?"_

"_I think he's in his room."_

"_Has something happened with him?"_

"_He asked for you once."_

"_You were the one that gave him my address I presume."_

"_Yes, I did give it to him. I figured that he knew you, I don't know….I just want to know what's going on in his mind."_

"_You won't find out, no matter how hard you try."_

"_That's why I need your help!" Riza said with some urgency._

"_He is your son Riza, there is nothing I can do to help you or him."_

"_Please you can just………" Lust hung up the phone before Riza had a chance to finish her sentence. _

"_You truly are special Edward, unique." Lust said before returning upstairs, back to her piano playing._


	19. Love and Hate, are they the Same?

_**A/N**_

_**I apologize for the late update, thank you for waiting patiently. Enjoy.

* * *

**_

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Love and Hate, are they the Same?**_

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

_**The Past**_

_Edward walked into the room, as calm as usual. No emotion sparked on his face or in his eyes. Most of the boys there had grown to hate him. They believed the "higher ups" favored him and gave him special treatment. _

_Only one boy looked upon Edward like something to be seen and heard. Edward walked to William, even though the boys there hated Edward, they liked William. He had a pure heart._

_William smiled as Edward approached him. He was his favorite, out of all the boys there, he believed he could truly trust Edward. His Edward._

"_Hello Edward, how did your day go?"_

_Edward sat down in front of William, on the opposite bed. _

"_Tough." _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Edward looked William straight in the eyes. He stood for a second and sat back down next to William. William turned his body so he could be facing Edward, comfortably. _

_Edward leaned forward and placed his hand on William's chest, just keeping it there. _

"_Do you love me William?"_

_William was some what stunned at the question. "Yes Edward, I love you so much." William said with no hesitation, fore he truly did believe that he loved Edward._

_Edward leaned foreword slightly coming within an inch of Williams face. _

"_Close your eyes for me William." Edward whispered to him and he quickly responded. "I want to hear you say it again, say you love me again." _

_Williams mind was racing at the feelings and thoughts that Edward was conjuring up. _

"_Let me hear you say you love me."_

"_I love you Edward." The words left his mouth, and Edwards lips were gently placed over his lips, sealing his mouth, with his own. _

_No one screamed, no one breathed, no one blinked. The boys were to stunned as they watched the body of their friend fall to the floor. Edward stood and looked down at the body and the blood. Blood was spewing out of the wound, moving across the floor to move past Edwards feet. Williams eyes were still closed and his mouth was slightly open. _

_Edward wiped the blade of the knife on the thin blanket. _

_Two of the boys fell to their hands and knees. Boys there had died, from many things. Some didn't have names, no identity, nothing to truly say that they were alive. But William, he was different, he was a somebody. He was someone that one could count on, he was kind and gentle. _

_When the shock was some what over, some boys let the tears fall, because of the boy that now lay on the ground, William was pure. One boy looked at Edward, not even William had warmed his heart, if he even had one. William, the one that cared for everyone, smiled and brought some joy there, not William……_

_A loud clapping was heard, and a large man walked in, "Impressive work, boy, impressive." The man said, stopped clapping and placed his hands behind his back. _

_Edward turned and threw the knife to the ground, letting another pick it up. "Thank you Sir." _

"_Come." The man gestured and Edward followed, not looking back upon the corpse, fore he was exactly the same, Edward knew. _

_They went to another room, some men stood there. There was a metal table in the middle of the room and the doctor motioned his hand toward it. Edward complied and sat down on the table. _

"_What did you feel when he stated that he loved you?"_

"_His words were nothing."_

"_I would like to know why you wanted him to repeat himself."_

"_I told him to say, 'I love you,' he did not say the words the way I wanted him too."_

"_When you kissed him, how did you feel?"_

"_It was just a touch of the skin, nothing more."_

"_How did you feel when you thrust your knife into him?"_

"_I felt nothing, I was given the order to kill him, I carried out that order."_

"_Do you know the difference between sex, kissing and killing?"_

"_Sex is when two bodies are joined together to bring pleasure to either one individual or too both. Kissing is when one places his or her mouth on the other persons mouth, or in some cases on different parts of the body. Killing is one or more individuals taking the life of another, to rid the world of one more person. When one kills another, this ensures that that person which is dead, won't come back."_

"_Very good, did you relish the experience you encountered moments ago?" _

"_Yes."_

"_What part did you like best?"_

"_I found both experiences of kissing and taking a life to be most enjoyable."_

_The man in the background chuckled aloud, "Perfect, perfect……,perfect. The perfect machine, unique in every way. Perfect." The man said and again looked Edward up and down, a smile on his face. He turned his head and looked at the woman in the corner, her arms folded, her eyes closed and her head leaning down ward. "What do you think?"_

"_It is your choice, my word is nothing to you." The woman stated calmly._

"_True, very true. He is perfect." The man said again, looking at Edward. His eyes stared straight ahead, like a corpse that had been taken out of a freezer and made to sit erect. His body was stiff and very still. His gaze did not falter from the wall in front of him._

"_Now if that is all…?"_

"_Well there is one more thing that I should mention……"_

"_And that one more thing would be?"_

"_Its about the boy, you see, when we studied him we found something wrong with his head."_

"_And…?"_

"_It seems that when he was still a young boy, he suffered a rather nasty head injury, that we believe is why he is now like this." The doctor said, gesturing toward the boy. _

"_And your telling me all of this, why?"_

"_Well because it might make him go….loose, if you know what I mean. Flip his lid, his cork un-screw, him go bonkers, him go all flippy, he could…."_

"_Enough, can I use him?"_

"_Oh sure, sure, just want to be careful, yes careful." The man stated rubbing his two dirty and greasy hands together, and licking his lips. _

_**The Present**_

_Edward briefly closed his eyes, as he sat in the chair located in his room, next to his window. _

_Edward could remember some of his past, when he closed his eyes. They were always there, the memories, never any good ones though. _

_Edward remembered the groans, pants, screams and the smell. He remembered what some would call his mother, on her knees in the middle of the floor, legs spread, ass high in the air, and a different man always above her, thrusting in and out, always the same. _

_She would laugh and moan loudly, just like a whore. She loved when they hit her and fucked her hard, which some would call rape. Different men would always come in and fuck her in front of him. At the time, when men came, he was too small to even notice. So he would stay in a corner, wrap his thin arms around his thin legs and rest in chin on his knees, watching the scenes unfold before him. _

_It was always the same, "Ohhh god, fuck me, fuck me." His "mother" would plead to every man that came on to her. "Harder, harder, don't' stop, fuck me like a bitch in heat, yes that's it, so hard."_

_And than they would hit her and laugh and scream. And she would enjoy it all, it gave her a thrill. Than when her ass would bleed from the abuse she was fall to her stomach and breath hard. She would crawl to her son, panting like a dog, a smile on her face and a lustful look in her eyes. _

"_There's my little boy." She would say, "How's my little boy? Did you enjoy what mommy did? Did it give you a thrill? Why don't we see?" She would say and then pull his arms away and spread his legs wide._

"_Awww my boy, I don't think my baby boy was exited. I think he wants mommy to touch him." She would say to him and smile and than pull the cloths from his small and frail body. _

_The small boy would not fight back, ever since he could remember, it was always the same. _

_She would pant and her breathing would become shallow. Her eyes would widen slightly and a hungry look would come into her eyes. _

"_My boy is getting big." She would say and wrap her hand around his small manhood. He never moved when she placed her mouth on him. She would moan, either for her pleasure or the thought that he was actually enjoying himself. _

_She would lick his body, put her fingers into his frail body, and he would shut his eyes tightly in pain. _

"_Come on baby, you know you want to fuck mommy. You want mommy. You want to stuff your little cock into me." _

_He wouldn't of course. She would soon drag herself away, sulking until another came. And than the routine would start again. _

_Edward fingered the scar, hidden by his hair. _

_He remembered that night clearly. _

_A man had come in, and of course did his business with the little boys mother. Her screaming and everything. The little boy watched as the man threw her about the room, doing different things to her. She laughed and enjoyed the treatment in every way possible. _

_He would call her different names such as, "Fucking slut or fucking whore." _

_That night it had been of course raining extremely hard. The little boy again sat in the corner arms wrapped around his legs, his eyes taking in the sight before him. It was nothing new to him._

_The man once having finished, turned his attention to the small boy. _

"_Who the fuck is this?" He yelled._

_The woman laughed, "It's your son you son of a bitch," She yelled at him, "It's your bastard son." _

"_God you are a whore." He yelled back and stocked over to the boy in his heavy steel toe boots. "And you are nothing but trash, mother of trash, I'm going to throw you out." He spat down at the boy, who could do nothing to defend himself. _

_The man picked him up by the front of his shirt and held him there in the air. The last thing the little boy had heard was of laughter, as his small form, smashed head first into the wall. There was only a small scream and a grunt as the body fell to the floor. That was the last thing he could remember for some time. _

_Edward opened his eyes, the memories were nothing to him. He could care a less. He looked one last time out the window before exiting the room and going downstairs. _

_Edward wondered where Alphonse was but, dismissed the thought for the moment. _


	20. The Darkest Place is in one's own Mind

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The Darkest Place is in ones own Mind**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

_I am **empty**. _

_From before I can remember I did not have a name and yet I was told that my name is Edward._

_I am **hollow**. _

_The memories that I hold are what some would call disgusting and vile. They mean nothing to me. I do not ever remember feeling anything now or then. No love, hate, jealousy, desire, devotion, affection, disdain, horror, revulsion, disgust, nor do I remember feeling any loyalty toward anyone. The only thing that I can honestly say that I…enjoyed was perhaps lust or sexual pleasure, but even then that was temporary. _

_I do not remember much about where I lived or where I come from, except the fact that it was always cold. So cold. Even the people were hard hearted and also cold. _

_My mother was what some use as the term 'whore' or 'slut.' I don't believe that this is what I would call her, fore I have never experienced what a true mother is really like. So these names mean nothing to me. She was what is considered a very lustful woman. That's a laugh. _

_I have been the product of rape, abuse, torture, molestation, and neglect. This has been my life ever since I was born. Some might believe that it is weird but I do not mind this sort of treatment. When I am given a hug, I do not care, when I am kissed, it is nothing, when one says they love me, the words are empty to me. _

_I am **void **of emotion. _

_My mother enjoyed torture and pain, and never seemed to mind anything that the men did to her. Before I was born, I was told that she had been a religious woman, and that she had always wanted a family. I never bought it of course. _

_My mother loved to do many things to me, when she was……hot, I do believe the term is. I'm sure she was quite disappointed when I did not…lets see, how did she put it…oh yes…"stuff my little cock into her." I truly never did, fore I was somewhat small when she died. The screams, groans and laughs was never new to me. I don't know if I would have actually enjoyed "stuffing my little cock" into her. She did not intrigue me in that sort of way. So let the other men have their fun with her. _

_Before she became a "whore," she had still wanted a family. She believed that her wish had come true when of course got a man. He turned out to be…not quite the man I would have wanted. _

_She turned hard to the world, when he abused her. I was told once this story, before I was born of course, that man did not know he would have a child. My…father had just finished raping my mother. Hmmm lets see, I don't truly know if she enjoyed herself, at first, I was not told that particular detail, although I would have enjoyed knowing. Anyway he had been turning her over and of course hit her in the stomach, I was not there yet._

_She began to laugh aloud. I did not think this was weird nor humorous nor interesting. She rolled on her side and continued to laugh. When she stopped she pulled him back down and started too…well I would say rape, but I'm sure he enjoyed himself. _

_After that she just enjoyed what he did to her. He walked out of her life two days later, but of course not before I was…included in her body. _

_My mother broke, and turned from everything warm and caring. She went to the whore house and just sold herself to men for money. I was born a little later. My "father" came in off and on, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. He had never seen me until that one night. He of course thought me to be trash and decided to discard me. It didn't work though, I lived. _

_I have always been **barren**. _

_My father took my mother and me to this home, I guess it could be called that. We stayed there for about……three days, I'd say. Some men came in though, at night. I was in a room with my mother, when I heard yelling. Something to do with money, how ironic, this world feeds on nothing but money. Without money one simply does not exist. Well my father obviously did not have money, so after a lot of yelling and screaming, my father did not exist anymore. Now that is ironic._

_I heard loud crashing like someone was breaking and throwing things around. Everything went silent for but a moment, than I heard heavy boots walking on the wooden floor. They were loud and at the time I did not consider a lot to be annoying. _

_The door slammed open, revealing a bear of a man. Blood was on his cloths and this ridicules grin was on his face. He had a bloody 12 inch k-bar in his hand. My mother smiled, not out of welcoming of course. She stood and came closer to the man, not really minding the knife in his hand. _

"_I do hope you killed that bastard in the other room, he was so small and dried up. I know you won't be like that…now will you big boy?" She purred. She was referring to my fathers dick. What she said was a lie of course, I've seen my father, and he was neither small nor dried up. _

_The man grabbed my mother by the waist and pulled her to him. He lowered his head and sniffed her neck, most likely smelling her perfume, although I am not a mind reader. He slipped the knife in the back of his messy jeans and un-zipped the front of his pants. Now that guy was small, and I'm not joking about that either._

_My mother of course moaned into the little play, until another came in to the room. I just stayed still watching the threesome take place. These sex shows, had become rather boring after some time, and I was not interested in them. It was pretty much the same, except this time._

_When they had finished with her, she was too tired to do anything. One threw her against the wall, and laughed. _

"_So you like to play rough, is that it baby?" The smaller man said. He smiled poorly and licked his lips, pulling out a Swiss army knife. He walked over to my mother and stabbed the knife into the floor. He grabbed her leg and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He motioned for the other man to come over and he as well grabbed another leg. He held that one still, while the other man snapped his leg in two, breaking the bone. My mother screamed in agony, I don't think she enjoyed that type of pleasure. The man that had broken the leg, then proceeded to pull the leg to the side, ripping the muscle and bone, he then bent the leg up under my mothers ass. _

_The other man proceeded to do the same thing. The smaller man removed the knife from the hard wood floor._

"_You are going to enjoy this baby, you like to be fucked, well my little knife hasn't had a good fucking in some time, and I think right now is perfect as any." _

_I didn't move to **protect **her. _

_I watched as the man rammed the knife into my mother and proceeded to move the knife back and forth, ripping at my mother. The larger man, did the same except in her ass. When they had had enough of her screams, the smaller man wrenched the knife out and did an incision on her stomach, opening her up. He made sure that every organ and intestine was showing. He smiled again when the blood flowed freely. My mother had passed out from pain by now. _

_The small man stood and the other grabbed my mothers hair and cut into her neck. He cut almost cleanly through, laughing when the blood spurted out onto him. When nothing more came, he released her head and let it slump to the side. He also stood and looked at me. He came over and kicked me in the stomach and kept doing that for several minutes. He stopped, looked at me, than merely walked away. I don't remember seeing them again. _

_I didn't feel anything, I tuned my eyes and looked at my mother. Blood was washing over the floor and over to me. I closed my eyes than. For several days I did not move, even when the rats and bugs came. Men came soon after and took me. _

_I was cleaned up, and that house was burned. I was then taken to several different places. I was put in many trucks and boats with other children, that whined and complained. I was taught how to fuck and kiss and kill just right. Interesting for me, like when a child gets a new toy, that was what I……felt. I was taught many things, different languages, reading, writing, I was taught how to live on the streets, acquiring drugs. I was given many lessons on learning a person by one look or glance. _

_When they believed me to be "ready," they offered me an interesting arrangement. It meant a new life, a new job, but first I had too past a test or two. I had thought they wanted sex, but no, they wanted me to kill William. They asked me to tell him to say, "I love you," rather pointless to me, fore the words mean nothing to me. _

_I killed him of course, and with that I started a somewhat new life. I was used on what they called missions. I was told to kill, seduce and use people, for information and anything else that might come in use later. These people trusted me, when I succeeded in every mission. I cleaned up their dirty work, for a different life. When they trusted me completely, I was given a passport, and a guardian, where I was intending on going to Ishbal on another mission, but my stupid fucking guardian fucked everything up, and I ended up in Central City, well that's what I believe its called. _

_The rest is boring, my guardian was arrested and locked up, I was sent through the system and placed with a family. _

_I met Alphonse pretty much first, he reminded me of William. He seemed to be kind and gentle, but after I had kissed him I found out he could be quite jealous. He has tried to kill me and hurt me, but he always says he loves me. And it seems like everyday, he always manages to remind me that I am empty. My eye caught on with Alphonse's father, Roy. He was what is termed in high school, "the local hotty." I do admit that he was much more attractive than Alphonse. Plus he had the money and clearance for many things. I found out that he had retired from the military as a Brigadier General or some title. _

_Seeing as I had no where to go for the moment and nothing better to do, I decided to manipulate this family. I used a combination of sex and lust and often money, with the mother. I used them for pocket money and of course with my services I could get some leeway, especially with Roy. Roy of course was bored with his wife, even though he stated to love her, so when I introduced my body to him, he did what any man would do, that is bored with there dried up wives, he used me to get pleasure, and of course stated to love me. I noticed how much this affected Alphonse, so decided to play a little game, well I would call it a game. I hurt them all in more ways than one. _

_I had people killed with sheer **manipulation **on my part. _

_Than I met Lust. She was a character. I was intrigued in many ways by her, not just by her looks, personality, or most likely her style of sex, but the fact that she seemed oddly familiar to me. She was somewhere at the back of my mind, but I could not picture her completely. Like she was there, but not there. She is different from others, and for some reason that bugs the hell out of me. She knows me, she does not fear me, she does not love me. She is someone that I have met before. And not just when I came to this family. When I was being taken by that man, that man that called me unique and perfect._

_I received a note, just two days before. From someone , I do not know who. I have been ordered to **kill **Russell Tringham, Roy Mustang, Riza Mustang, and Alphonse Mustang. It "concerns" me that I have received no order to **kill **Lust. _

_The mind can be a very dangorous place, most likely if one does not understand the mind. The mind can be a perfect retreat for someone, or it can be one's worst, darkest nightmare. _

I am **barren.**

I am **hollow.**

And I always will be **empty. **


	21. Death is truly a privilage to people

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

**_Death is a Privilege that only some are allowed _**

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

"_The order has been sent, Sir."_

"_Good, now we just have to wait and see what Edward does next."_

"_You think he will betray you, Sir?"_

"_That boy has been known to be unpredictable."_

"_He has done quite well up to this point, I believe." _

"_True, but he will have truly proven himself as soon as he rids this world of those pests."_

"_Very good, Sir."_

_**Central**_

_**Alphonse's P.O.V**_

_I found a note just last night. It was a note to my Edward. I don't fully understand it, but I know that something is going to happen. Edward will be doing something to this family._

_That is funny, what hasn't he done to this family? _

_Edward is not here at the moment. The house is very quiet. With my mother gone right now, and my father still in a coma, everything is different. _

_Event though Edward has only been gone shortly, I feel like I miss him. But I still feel guilty over this. My heart feels heavy and I hurt inside. _

_Edward._

_**Hospital**_

_Valley High Hospital, one of the best. People in white, both woman and men, rushed out the doors, running back and forth. Injured people were rushed inside, dieing people raced past Edward. _

_He casually walked to his destination. His body was relaxed and he looked as if he had been raised in a hospital._

_Edward looked down at the slip of paper, two room numbers were written down on the paper._

"_Excuse me…" Edward had said to the receptionist. _

"_What can I do for you, young man?"_

"_I'm looking for my friend and father." Edward stated._

"_Can you tell me their names, and I'll look them up." The young woman asked._

"_Their names are Russell Tringham and my...…father Roy Mustang." _

_The woman typed on her computer for a minute, letting Edward wait patiently, which he was so good at._

"_Hmmm…ah! Here we are. Russell Tringham is in room 328, on the second floor, mild trauma I believe. And as for Roy Mustang, he is in room 401, also on the second floor." The woman wrote the information down on a yellow slip of paper and handed it to Edward._

_He walked away, with out saying "thank you." The woman just shrugged the behavior off, as normal teenage development. _

_Now Edward walked down the halls, calmly. He came to room 328 and looked at the door for a second. Than he cast his attention down both sides of the hallway. He looked straight into the camera for a second and wondered who was watching him at that moment. _

_Edward didn't bother knocking, simply went inside. The room was darkened, due to the shades being closed and no light, to light the room. _

_This of course did not bother Edward. He walked to the side of the bed and turned the bed side lamp on. He looked down at the boy. He was sleeping, bandages wrapped around his body and forehead. _

_Edward looked around the room. There were metal detectors, so he had not been allowed to bring weaponry inside, without there being a hassle. So he had to improvise. _

_He walked calmly around the room, looking for something to use. Edward's head turned and he noticed some wires from the television. He calmly put the black gloves on his hands and walked over to the wires._

_Edward bent down and pulled them out. He brought the wire over to the sleeping boy. He lifted his head with ease. By now Russell was stirring, but not quite awake yet. _

_Edward wrapped the wire around his neck with ease. _

_When Edward began to tighten his grip, Russell's eyes suddenly opened. They widened when he realized what was happening. He opened his mouth the scream, but Edward released his grip, throwing the wire to the side. _

_Russell sat up quickly and was now breathing and gasping for air. _

"_What are you doing Edward?"_

"_Finishing the job." This was all Edward said, before he straddled Russell. Strangely, he submitted to Edward, and allowed him to come on top of him. _

_Edward brushed the hair from Russell's face and leaned down close to him. _

_In a blink of the eye, Edward had a pillow securely over Russell's face and he was now holding down. _

_Russell tried to move and scream but it was futile. Soon Russell stopped moving._

_Edward removed himself from the body. He quickly straightened the room. He walked out and again looked at the camera. He would have to deal with it once these jobs were done. _

_He had already found out, that the nurse's would not be in for another two hours to check on these particular patients. By that time, Roy Mustang would be dead. The receptionist that had helped him would also be dead, as well as the person running the cameras. _

_Edward walked down to room 401 and again walked inside._

_Roy Mustang was sleeping. Wires hooked to his arms and there was also a breathing mask connected to his mouth. Bandages were secularly wrapped around his chest._

_Edward walked over and looked at the machinery. Edward ran his hand up and down Roy's cheek and jaw._

"_You should not have touched me." Edward said and pulled the life support wire that was keeping Roy Mustang alive. _

_His eyes did not open and his chest merely stopped moving. Edward waited two minutes, to make sure that Roy's heart would not start up again. He hooked the wire back in, but by this time, the heart and brain had already shut down. _

_Edward walked out, and to the camera room. The man was also easy to kill. Edward pulled the tapes and trashed each one. He made sure to put fresh ones in. Edward put the body in a room. _

_Edward caught the receptionist in the bathroom, where she too had a nice head swim in the toilet. She wasn't found until the janitor came. _

"_Two down, two to go." Edward stated as he calmly walked out of the hospital and back to his "home." The alarms had just now gone off._

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you all for waiting paitently, I just now figured out how to get new chapterssenton the library computers.

Thank you for reviewing.


	22. Even in Death

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Even in Death**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

"_What time did you find the body?"_

"_A little after six." _

"_Why did you go there?"_

"_I needed to talk with Riza Mustang." _

"_Did you know that she was out?"_

"_If I knew, I wouldn't have gone."_

"_Was the door open?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please tell me what happened from that point." _

"_I knocked, no one answered. The door was open, so I went inside. I walked around for a second, and then walked into the kitchen."_

"_What did you see next, ma'am?"_

"_There was a slight odor in the air, I walked around the table and I saw the body. There was a knife in his stomach. There was blood everywhere."_

"_I see, go back for me, what did you want to see Riza Mustang about?"_

"………_I wanted to know how here sons where doing, I heard that there had been some trouble in her household. I was……worried." _

_The house had been very silent and still. It would have been said to be creepy by some people's point of view. The air did have a slight odor to it. I walked up the stairs first, checking the rooms, the boys, Roy's room, and Riza's room, before going back downstairs. _

_I entered the kitchen and there he was I knew that he was dead before I got to him. The blood had already dried on the floor and on the body. _

_Even in death, Edward still held all of his beauty. His hair was down, spread across his shoulders, and falling over his back. His eyes were only slightly open. His body still looked as perfect as ever, despite the discoloration of his skin. Even through all of this though, there was still a knife in him. _

"_I knew he was dead, when I bent over and checked his pulse. He was already dead."_

"_You said there was a lot of blood, was he still bleeding when you looked at him?"_

"_No, his heart had already stopped, long before I got there." _

"_Was Alphonse there in the house, when you got there?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you see anyone nearby? Walking on the side walk, or the like?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you see anything strange in the house when you walked around?"_

"_No."_

"_Were you shocked to see the body?"_

"_No, I was not shocked."_

"_Did you know this might happen?"_

"………_no, I did not."_

"_Do you know who could have done this?"_

"_No." _

"_Were you close to the boy?"_

"_We knew each other just as passerbies, simple acquaintances, nothing more." _

_**Another part of the world**_

_The phone rang loudly throughout the complex. _

"_Office of Sir Bradley, sign in please." _

"_It's Lust." _

"_Oh hello, what's the situation?"_

"_I want to speak to Bradley."_

"_One moment please." _

"_What's going on Lust?"_

"_The missions over, I will finish off the boy and his mother."_

"_Edward is dead?"_

"_Yes. He only completed half of his mission."_

_A sigh came over the phone. _

"_What happened?"_

"_I just got interrogated for three hours straight. I found the body. I think that boy, Alphonse killed him."_

"_Does the boy know about you? Or anything about our organization?"_

"_I don't believe so."_

"_Stay there for a little while longer, make sure everything smooth's over." _

"_Yes Sir."_

_No good bye was issued as both sides hung up. _

"_Even in death, it doesn't end, even in death." Lust whispered and walked away from the pay-phone.

* * *

_

_**A/N**_

_Thank you again for waiting. I will be writing one more chapter, smoothing out the edges to this story. _

_So thank you all again for reviewing. _


	23. Till Death do us Part

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**Till death do us part**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**The irritation we're pretending not to show,**_

_**Has replaced the motivation,**_

_**That I had not long ago,**_

_**I know that,**_

_Edward arrived back at the house later in the evening. _

"_Is everything okay?" Alphonse asked._

"_When will Riza be back?" Edward asked. _

"_She…uh…had to go see the doctor today. I'm guessing in an hour maybe, why do you ask?" _

"_Will you be here the rest of the day?"_

"_Of course." _

"_Good." Edward stated, and walked into the kitchen._

_**Future**_

Alphonse spent a lot of his time in a bar. He always sat in the corner, drinking the same thing, Russian Vodka. He had turned to look, when a certain blond caught his eye. Alphonse's eyes widened slightly, when he could only see the back of the man. His hair was braided, and…blond.

Alphonse nearly dropped his drink, at the moment all he could do was stare at the person. His height and build matched his loves. His movements were fluid and perfect. Alphonse snapped out of his trance when he saw that the man had turned and had come over to him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"

_**I don't ever want to be the one,**_

_**To make you forget it,**_

_**To make you resent it,**_

_**To make you repress it,**_

_**I don't ever want to be,**_

"What…? Oh I'm sorry." Alphonse snapped back to reality, and looked at the man before him. He was in his twenties. Alphonse gasped softly when he saw that the man's eyes were the same color…exactly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay. I'm sorry; it's just that you remind me of someone."

The man stepped closer to Alphonse, looking intently at him. "Did you care for this person?"

"More than anything, he was very dear to me."

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

"I am sorry to say but I am not that person, Sir."

"Yes, I suppose you are not. Again I'm sorry." Alphonse looked at the man again, and realized that he was a whore, or whoreson, he stood and turned to leave.

"Wait…please tell me about him…if that's okay with you." The blond haired man said, lightly placing his hand on Alphonse's shoulder, he gently sat down in one of the bar stools. He gestured for Alphonse to do the same, and he did after staring at him for several seconds.

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I don't know where we lost control,**_

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I know that I am all alone,**_

"If you insist……… I remember like it was yesterday. My mother had been in an accident before, and could not bare children, so adoption was the answer. My mother heard about Edward and her heart went out to him. We brought him into our family. That day my mother, my father and I dressed our best. We were so excited. We had hoped to impress him for some reason. He had blond hair, as you do. But he had the coldest eyes. He seemed to be perfect, his body I mean. I fell for him in that moment.

"What was his name?"

"His name? It was Edward…"

_**The present**_

"_Have you given him his orders……Lust?"_

"_Of course, Sir Bradley." Lust replied with sarcasm. _

"_That boy will kill them all, and then we can take him back, and see how much damage we have to repair. I want you to go there, see that everything is handled." _

"_Yes…Sir." _

_**The present**_

"_Alphonse?"_

"_You know how much I love you!" _

"_And?"_

"_Why Edward? I read that note. Who are you going to kill? Who have you already killed? Who is ordering you?" Alphonse stated, holding up the knife he had grabbed off the counter. _

"_If you read that note, then you are going to have to use that." Edward stated indicating the knife. _

"_But I…I love you." Alphonse whispered. _

_**Interrogation has replaced the trust we had,**_

_**Your misguided accusations,**_

_**Helping me to turn my back,**_

_**I know that,**_

"_And you hate me…"_

"_I…"_

"_What are you waiting for? You know you want too. You have wanted too ever since I came here. Satisfy that want." _

_Alphonse was utterly speechless, as Edward stood from his seat. _

"_But I love you…" _

"_You only think you love me, your mind and heart says different though. One says to kill me, the other does hold a slight restraint, but still."_

"_I don't know if I…if I can. I love you; I don't wish to lose you."_

"_Just do it, I don't love you, I don't love anyone, so just kill me." _

"_What…?"_

"_Kill me Alphonse; kill me like you want to. I killed your father, I killed your friend, and by god if you don't kill me, your mother and you are next, and that I promise you." _

"_You bustard!" Alphonse came at Edward and slammed him against the counter, smacking him in the face. _

"_That's it………I killed them both, I enjoyed it! I enjoyed manipulating your mother; I enjoyed watching this family fall apart. The days your parents spent apart from each other, the fights. I enjoyed it damn it!"_

_**I don't ever want to be the one,**_

_**To make you divide it,**_

_**To make you deny it,**_

_**To make you deprive it,**_

_**I don't ever want to be,**_

"_Stop please, stop Edward. I'm begging you."_

"_I'm going to kill your mother Alphonse; I'm going to enjoy it." _

"_Just stop, shut up, I love you I won't do it, I can't hurt you, I can't."_

"_I enjoyed fucking all those people, your father was the most thrilling, you never matched up to him."_

_Alphonse's eyes widened and he gasped as he plunged the knife half way into Edward's stomach. Edward did not gasp as he felt the knife pierce his flesh. _

_Alphonse realized what he had just done. "Oh my god Edward."_

"_That's it, finish what you started."_

_Tears fell from Alphonse's eyes. _

"_Finish………it……Alphonse."_

_Alphonse was frozen in place, his hands still on the hilt of the knife. Edward grunted, and quickly pulled forward on the knife, pressing himself against Alphonse. His lips came in contact with Alphonse's lips. Edward held on to Alphonse's shoulders, as the blood poured from his wound, on to the floor. _

_Alphonse gasped and pressed his lips to Edward's. A sigh escaped Edward's lips as his legs came out from under him, and he slid to the floor, the knife still in his stomach. Alphonse stood there, his hands frozen in place. Tears still fell from his eyes as he closed them, and let his hands drop to his side, his head bowed. _

_Sobs echoed in the room, and tears fell on Edward's body._

_**I thought that we would find our way,**_

_**I though our life would be okay,**_

_**I thought that you believed in me,**_

_**But now it seems so far away,**_

_**The future**_

"I ran after that, I didn't stop for some time. No one was arrested for his murder, I got off free. My mother did recover after some time but the guilt still remains with her. My father and my friend were buried. I still remember his kiss; I can still taste him on my mouth. I suppose he did that to torture me still."

"In a wedding, in one of those speeches, the people always say, "Till death do us part," but even after he died, we still haven't parted. He left an imprint on me, the last big, "Fuck you," from him I suppose."

"I still believe that he did hold some love for me, but I can't be sure. Edward's mind was a cornucopia of knowledge and information. No one could ever tell what he was thinking, what he would do next, Edward was……Edward was perfect."

"And for that I will always love him. Not even in death will we part my love, my Edward. I suppose it is a thing of the past now."

The man looked away, watching the other silently cry. He stood and wrapped his arms around Alphonse, holding him close. Alphonse clung to the man, wishing it was Edward, but knowing it was not.

_**The life we knew before is gone,**_

_**There is no compromising,**_

_**The life you save will be your own,**_

_**To find you inner senses,**_

_**It's the beginning of the end.

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

There is one more chapter that I have written for this story. Edward is dead, but it's like in his own words, looking into his mind, his beliefs. So I'm still deciding if I should submit that one or not. The song isby Spineshank: Beginning of the End.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	24. The End of the Silent Star

_**The Love of a Silent Star**_

_**The End of the Silent Star**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Why are we overcome with fear?**_

_**What if I told you that fear isn't real.**_

_**Why are we overcome with death?**_

_**What if I told you my friends your doubt,**_

_**You could live without!**_

_My name is Edward._

_These are my final words to all that have…come into contact with my story. These last words may help better understand what went on in my mind and what my view of this world was._

_Do you think I am **empty**?_

_This is one of the questions that I first wish to ask all._

_The story of my life has now been told. I am in fact dead. Many feel pity for what I have experienced throughout my life, some feel hurt, regret, sadness, maybe even a sense of loss at my death, anger is also an emotion that is common for you all to feel toward my story and the people contained within it._

_Many wonder why the story of my life did not end in a…happy affair. Such as my heart warming to the Mustang family (what was left of it of course), or my heart swelling with love and joy for Alphonse Mustang. _

_But in reality, stories do not end is such a fashion. The prospect is that people wish stories end as such, and have fabricated lies to believe that the world is a bowl full of cherries. _

_**There is a question I want to understand,**_

_**Why can't everyone tell the truth and learn to love again?**_

_**Do you know…what it feels like to be broken and used?**_

_**Scared and confused,**_

_**Yes I know,**_

_Many people wake up each day, and say that they will get up and do something with their lives. Make the most of them in that one day. They go to work or too school, thinking and believing that they would in turn make the world a better place, just by believing that a good would come of that day. Of course this is a lie. _

_If you look at this little scenario in terms of observation, than are these people making the world a better place? Think about all the details into what a person does in that day and you will be able to see that what they did was not all that good, such as driving a car. _

_At the end of the day, the world has not changed, merely excelled in becoming worse. The person than goes to bed, still living in a lie that they had in fact mad the world a better place, and that day ended in a happy ending, did it though?_

_People live their pathetic lives in denial to the world around them. They don't see the bigger picture. Murderers, rapist, pedophiles, drunkards, abusers, kidnappers, terrorists, and people that down right are just mean, live in this world. And I myself have acquired a few of these titles. _

_I do admit that I have helped in making the world a worse place; I could blame the world and the people for what I have done. And it is truly their fault, is it not?_

_I was born to lies and deceit, pain and suffering, anguish and downfall, anger and hatred. These were the things that filled my life constantly, they filled my mind my very being. I drank off of these emotions and learned to live with them, learned to control them. The world as I saw it through my eyes was not a pretty picture. I watched people walk by me, while people hurt me and abused me. They looked at me like dirt and shit._

_**One more question…I know time is dear,**_

_**Is what the world speaks of love really real?**_

_**The answers not of this world but very clear,**_

_**Look above to find love and you found eternal life,** _

_Men, women and children did not care. They had their own worlds, their own lives to keep ahead of them. The world abuse me and did nothing to help me, I was chewed up and tossed out. No one came for me, no one cared for me. _

_I saw other's that led a sort of life that was similar to mine. No one care for them, the people that woke up that morning to do good in the world, walked by like we did not even exist. They focused on one thing so that they did not see the bigger picture. _

_People are so determined to make the world a better place that they forgot they had to actually see the world as it truly is. Hell. _

_Each and very day was not a happy ending, so my story is suited and fated to not have a happy ending. Many may think that this is wrong, and that I was shown kindness, by Riza Mustang and Alphonse Mustang and maybe even shown what a father figure is like, from Roy Mustang. The part where Riza Mustang endeavored to reach out to me and try to become my mother was a fraud. A mother can never truly love a child that was never her own._

_And maybe never really love her biological child, but that is my own opinion. See that as you deem fit._

_Do believe me to be **selfish**?_

_**Street corner preachers you've heard before,**_

_**Friendly advice just gets thrown out the door,**_

_**There is a question that I want to understand,**_

_**Why can't everyone tell the truth…and learn to love again?**_

_I pose that as my second question to you. You may think that I was offered love and kindness, by a family that had every right to give it to me. And that I had no right to abuse it as I did. But was that really kindness, or just an imitation of kindness, an illusion? Does kindness, love, loyalty, passion, joy, romance, affection, devotion, tenderness, and rapture really exist in this world, this world filled with hatred and lies?_

_If you can show me that these things truly and completely exist in this world, than I will endeavor to turn back the clock and restart my life's story and tell it to you all in a different light. Until than the things that were said to me by Roy Mustang, Riza Mustang, Alphonse Mustang and several others, were merely just lies._

_Do you have any belief that I **felt** anything toward this family?_

_Do you believe that I **hated **them or **loved **them?_

_Do you think that I **cared **for them?_

_Many thought that after what lust said to me, I would have changed my ways. Many wished that I would have opened my heart up to people. The truth of the matter is I enjoyed hurting them. I enjoyed watching them scared and hurt and angry with one another._

_I did not hate them nor did I love them. They were merely pawns in my game. You may think I say these things, because of what kind of life I have endured. But is that really the case? I think not._

_If I wished to change, I believe that I have had plenty of opportunities to do just that. The thing is I would never have changed. My life would have continued as it had been for some time. _

_If Alphonse had not killed me, I would have killed him, his mother and many more people that I would have been ordered to rid this world of. So in terms of right and wrong, Alphonse did in turn do the right thing by killing me. _

_**Do you know…what it feels like to be broken and used?**_

_**Scared and confused,**_

**_Yes I know…what it feels like to be broken and used,_**

_**Scared and confused, **_

_**Yes I know,**_

_**I'm broken.**_

_**I'm broken.**_

_**I'm broken.**_

_Did I want to **die**?_

_That question is one that I have asked myself. Did I want to die? Hmmm……well in a way yes, I did want to die. I was prepared to die. I was not a suicidal person, just the prospect of sleeping for all eternity seemed like a fitting idea to me. _

_Many people fear death, why? Is it because they have something to live for? To hold on too? Yes many people do have "loved ones? That they wish to "care" for and "love." They have goals and desires, dream as well. But if you would look at death in a certain light, for but a moment, you would see that death is something that should not be feared, but perhaps………welcomed I suppose. _

_If you look at it, death is a gift, a blessing. After all only a selected few die each day. The people that survive, the ones that live for another day, why do they get to live? Why do they move on with their lives, while others are buried six feet under or cremated? What makes the living so special? Is there really anything special about them? Or are the ones that die, are they really the ones that are special…gifted is another word for it. _

_Have they been gifted with death? While the living are cursed to life? If it is looked at, one would be able to see what I mean. The world is filled with terror, pain, suffering and so many other things. Who would want to live with this? If one was to love someone and they died, who is the one that is gifted? Is it not the one that has passed away, they do not feel the pain that the living person feels. They really do not feel anything for that matter. _

_Am I **grateful **for being dead?_

_I suppose so then. If Alphonse truly did love me, than he is feeling the pain of loss. Although the though of him in pain is something to cherish._

_**This is me forever,**_

_**One of the lost ones,**_

_**The one without a name,**_

_**Without an honest heart as compass,**_

_People fear what they do not understand. This is true. In the matter of death, many do not comprehend death, they fear it. And in turn this weakens the mind. I can honestly say that I did not mind living or dieing. It is as simple as that, if I had lived I would have continued my usual life, and since I am now dead, isn't the world a better place with out me? _

_Death…if looked at correctly, should not be feared, and for the weak at hearts, should not be welcomed. When death decides to play its spinning game on us, it should be just as a daily part of life, or it can also be like being born._

_Do you blame me for **hurting**, **manipulating**, and **killing **people?_

_Well that is up for you to decide. Forgiveness is not many people's strong suits. Forgive and forget I believe the saying goes. Although I myself would not take up that saying. I do not regret killing Roy Mustang. Him dying by my hand was his fate I suppose, or I was just following orders, which ever makes you sleep at night._

_In any case the two that I killed in the end, was rather pointless. They were fools, both thinking with their dicks and nothing else. Sad to say that Riza Mustang also got dragged down, although I never did get to finish her off. Hmmm…...I did have fun playing with her mind though. I can't say it gave me a thrill, just the prospect of ripping all that she held dear from her, was quite enjoyable. _

_I will get to Alphonse Mustang in a moment._

_Some may wonder just what the hell happened with Lust and a few things about my past may not have been quite clearly explained._

_The one that controlled the place was a woman named Dante. She and "sir" Bradley were……uh lets see………smitten with one another. Or was it just for the sex? Anyway she gave him the orders, he passed them on to Lust and she gave the orders to me and I of course was required to follow them._

_**This is me for forever,**_

_**One without a name,**_

_**These lines the last endeavor,**_

_**To find the missing lifeline,**_

_Parts of my story were a little hazy, as in the beginning of my life's story, I believe it was mentioned that she had never seen me before. Slip of the tongue of course. Bradley had found were I was "sent down from heaven." He had sent Lust in to watch me. For awhile no orders were sent, until of course they believed I was into deep. Than I got the order to kill everyone I basically came in contact with. _

_Many of the faces, including Bradley's and Lust's, (I never met Dante) I did not remember for some time. So now I can clear that up. Lust did in fact intrigue me from the start, when I 'first met' her. I know I have said all of this before about Lust, but was difference does it make? Damn, I 'regret' not being able to fuck her. Oh well, too late now._

_Any way back to Alphonse Mustang. _

_Let's see………well all I pretty much have to say, is that he was a good fuck. Before him I don't remember fucking a virgin before. Probably a turn on for me. Anyway he was fresh, untouched a quality that I of course took for myself. He always said he loved me. Did I believe this to be true? I believe that he felt hatred and love for me, although I have already said that love just might not exist, until proven otherwise._

_I must admit he had a burning desire to protect me, to warm my heart, and to make sure that I was never hurt again, pretty much like William. Although William never did swear to kill me. That's a laugh. I did not want to be protected by him; I could do that much easier by myself. I don't believe anyone could have warmed my heart._

_**Oh how I wish,**_

_**For soothing rain,**_

_**All I wish is to dream again,**_

_**My loving heart, lost in the dark,**_

_**For hope I'd give my everything,**_

_Roy Mustang, I simply used for his money and the thought of ruining a relationship. He was just dust in the wind to me._

_Is it possible for one to live their lives not **loving **or **caring** for others or even having a feeling that that person **needs **you?_

_Well I have to say……yes …yes it is possible to live cold and calloused to the world surrounding oneself. When Alphonse wished to protect me from pain, he was actually subjecting me to it, each day. Not that I cared of course, nothing new. Many would think that after everything that I had been through, I would long for something more in my life._

_But you see I saw the world for what it really is. So I know that this world hold nothing but hatred, pain, lies, horror, sadness, disgust, and many other things. That is all this world is full of. People say that there is love and peace and kindness, fucking bull shit, all of it. There is not of that. _

_People die for the pursuit of others. People die for greed, lust, pride, wrath, gluttonies, envy, and sloth. The seven deadly sins are what this world is clouded in. This is all the world really is._

_Many do not see this. Although I lived this life and often times detested it, I am "grateful." I found out the real world. I did not live in denial. Alphonse lives his life believing that there is something better. He lives his life believing that there is love in this world. He is terribly wrong; whatever love that was left in this world is gone._

_I lived my life killing and hurting people. I did not love Alphonse. At the very end I did kiss him, but that was my last mark. My last big, "FUCK YOU," to the world or just to him. He will not forget me. He will tell my story however._

_What has been said now will not be told though. As I have prevously said, people fear what they do not understand._

_**Oh how I wish,**_

_**For soothing rain,**_

_**Oh how I wish to dream again,**_

_**Once and for all,**_

_**And all for once,**_

_**Nemo my name forevermore, **_

_Though Alphonse loved me this was his weakness. He fears death; he fears what bad things might again befall him. He fears love, though he will still give it to others. Sometimes he actually fears life itself. This is a weakness, something that I did not posses._

_Is it possible not to **fear **anything?_

_No, it is not possible. Fore at the very beginning, years before this, I feared love. I feared the prospect of being loved and giving love to others. I feared being cared for. That was my weakness, but I have gotten over that now. Maybe deep down inside of me, I had still feared love. Maybe that was why I could never accept Alphonse's love, or it just might be because I am insane and love hurting others._

_Even though I am dead, there is one less killer in the world, but there is another that is born. The cycle will continue. No matter how hard people try, another killer is out there, waiting. Waiting to hurt, waiting to take a life of another. I am not the last, nor am I the first._

_Some believe that this is where hope comes into the picture, hope and believing. _

_Is there really **hope **in this world?_

_Did I ever **hope **for something better?_

_Did I ever **believe **that there was **hope **in this world?_

_**Oh my flower, withered between,**_

_**The pages 2 and 3,**_

_**The once and forever bloom gone with my sins,**_

_I don't know if hope truly does exist, but my belief is that it is made up. It is made up to give people a sense of light or direction. Some see the world for what it really is, and they have hope that someday something beautiful will come to the world, something that will save them. _

_Perhaps when I was younger I did hope for something better, perhaps I did wish upon a star, and hope that someday my life would be filled with love and warmth._

_Of course after some time if I ever did believe, that worthless wish died. If here truly was hope in this world, I did not or could not see it. So none the less, hope and believing is also a fraud._

_Some may have found this story pointless or rather corny, but if you did, why are you still reading?_

_There are many kinds of stars in the darkness of space, ones that destroy, ones that help, and there are others that remain silent, ones that observe the world from afar, cold and resigned, stars that have no love. I hold no love, so this is the end of my story. _

_The Love of a Silent Star._

_End. _

_**Walk the dark path, sleep with angels,**_

_**Call the past for help,**_

_**Touch me with your love, and reveal to me my true name,**_

_**Oh how I wish,**_

_**Nemo my name forevermore.

* * *

**_

_**A/N **_

_Well there it is. I hope this last chapter was not too boring or pointless. I tried to make this last chapter explain what Edward was thinking throughout the story. So thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, I had fun writing it. _

_Songs by Scott Stapp for Broken and NightWish for Nemo. If you wish to hear these songs, they are located in my profile. _


End file.
